Take A Risk
by il0v3y0u
Summary: What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one of the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. Will the Jonas's life be in danger. Will Joe love again? Read to find out. R&R! Ch. 9 is up!
1. Arriving and Meeting

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Arriving and Meeting**

Kaytee Thomas's Point of View

I was sitting there looking at my almost empty room. I can't believe that this is my last day ever in Calabasas. I've spent a good 17 years in this house.

I looked at my empty walls and my empty closet. All I really had left in the room was a duffle bag and my tote. I'm going to miss this place. I was going to miss everything and especially Ryan.

I don't know why he hasn't called me back. I've stopped calling him on Tuesday and it's Thursday. I needed to talk to him really bad. He was supposed to come here and say goodbye. But he never showed up. So I decided to call him.

_hello?_

_hello? ryan?_

_no this isnt ryan. its natalie. ryans in the shower._

_oh okay. could you tell him kaytee, his girlfriend, called him_

_girlfriend?_

_yes girlfriend._

_that cant be. im his girlfriend._

_noo, me and ryan had been dating for a year_

_well me and ryan had dating for 6 months_

_oh well just tell him kaytee called. i need to speak to him._

_alright i'll jus-_

At that moment I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe it. Ryan out of all people would do me like that. This point, I was glad I was moving. I couldn't face Ryan at this moment. Halfway through our relationship, he finds another girl. This is pathetic.

''MOM!'' I said sadly

''What is it sweetie?''

''Ryan has been cheating on me half way through our dating period''

''Oh no. Kaytee I'm so sorry.'' she said trying to comfort me

''It's ok. Are we leaving yet?''

''Yes. We just have to wait until your cousin comes down. Good thing we packed everything. Now all we have to do is arrive. KACIE! Are you done yet?''

I nodded.

''Yes Aunt Annie. I just have to grab my purse and bag.'' my 20 year old cousin Kacie said

Then she came downstairs with two bags and looked at me. She noticed I looked sad and she looked concern.

''Aww KT. What's wrong?''

''Ryan cheated on her and now she is depressed.''

I gave my mom an evil glare.

''I'll be waiting in the car. We have to leave in 10 minutes.''

''Ok Aunt Annie. Why don't you keep Uncle Bill busy.''

Then my mom left and went to the car.

''So are you going to be alright?''

''Of course not. Ryan was the only guy I ever felt comfortable with. And he's the longest guy I've ever dated. I just couldn't believe him. I'm never going to date anyone ever again.''

''KT don't say that. Your seventeen and gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to date you. Ryan is just an asshole. Always has been and always will be. Once we move to Malibu maybe things will get better.''

''I just wish the guys over there aren't like the douchebags over here.''

KC laughed.

''Let me go help you get your bags''

I nodded. We went upstairs and grabbed my bags. She went downstairs and placed my bags in the car. I looked around one more time before closing the door. I walked downstairs and there I saw Ryan coming inside.

''Hey Kaytee. Can we talk.''

''No. I have to go. Incase you forgot, I'm moving to Malibu and I have to leave now.''

''I didn't forget. I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave.''

''I'm sure you did. Where's Natalie. Did you drop her off somewhere?''

''Kaytee, I'm so-''

''Just save it Ryan. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go.''

From there I just walked to my dad's SUV and shut the door behind me. I looked at the window and there was Ryan looking at me until we drove off.

''It's going to be ok. You don't need him.''

''I'm okay I guess. I'm getting sleepy. Wake me up when we get there.''

''Kaytee, it's only 3. We'll be there at 5. There's no need to sleep.'' my dad said

''Goodnight dad.''

I was listening to my favorite band, the Jonas Brothers.And from there I dozed off.

_''ryan, where are you taking me?''_

_''you'll see. keep your blindfold on. don't worry, i wont let go of your hand.''_

_i followed him with a blindfold on and the only guide i had was his hand._

_''do you trust me?''_

_''with my life''_

_he let go of my hand._

_''RYAN! where are you.''_

_''shh, i'm behind you. i'm taking off your blindfold''_

_as he took it off i noticed i was standing on top of a rocky hill above a lake. from there i saw was about to set. it was beautiful_

_''aww its beautiful.''_

_''not as beautiful as you.''_

_i smiled_

_''kaytee, will you be my girlfriend''_

_there i was speechless. i knew ryan all my life and i couldn't believe he finally asked me that_

_''i don't know what to say''_

_''say yes.''_

_''yes ryan, i would love to be your girlfriend''_

_from there he leanded to kiss me then-_

''KT! KT! Wake up. We're here'' KC said shaking me

I looked out the window and saw a really huge house. Like one of those houses on cribs. Sure dad got a promotion but I didn't know we would be living in a house like this. This was my first time ever seeing this house and I liked it. I ran out the car and up the steps into the house. I headed straight up the stairs and chose a room with a balcony.

_**AT THE JONAS'S HOUSE**_

Kevin's Point of View

I was in the living room working on a song when I heard Joe scream.

''MOM! DAD! KEVIN! NICK! FRANKIE!'' Joe shouted, ''They're here!''

''Joe, could you get any louder? Mom and Dad took Frankie to the dentist. And whose here?''

''The new neighbors.'' I said

''Let's go meet them'' Joe said

''Ok. Nick are you coming?''

''Nope. I'm working on this song for Lilly. It's almost done. But mom said to invite them to dinner''

''Ok''

''Ooh Lilly. When are planning on asking her out? You've been crushing on her since forever'' I asked

''I know. But I just want it to be perfect.''

''Little Nicky is in love. Let's go Kevin. We'll leave him alone so he can write his ''love'' song'' Joe said

''At least I have a girl to like. Every since you and Mandy broke up, it doesn't seem like your into anyone anymore.''

''We'll no one has caught my eye yet. Plus, I like brunettes now''

'It's been a year. What about Miley?''

''She's into Oliver. And she hates Joe'' I said

Nick laughed

''We'll Miley still isn't my type. She's to-''

''Let's just go Joe''

''I'll be there in a sec. I want to see what Nick is writing''

''Fine, if you need me, I'll be next door.''

I walked out the door and into the sidewalk and up the driveway and into the front door. I rang the doorbell and then I heard a voice. A couple of seconds later a girl had opened the door.

She looked about 20 and had long wavy medium blonde hair and light blonde highlights. She was around 5'6'' and had deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tanktop with white lace and a white denim skirt with a pair of pink and white polka dot filp flops. She was hott.

''Woah'' I said not realizing it

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' she said

''No. Your face is perfect,'' I coughed,''I mean it's fine. I'm Kevin, Kevin Jonas.'' I said extending my hand

''Hey, I'm Kacie, Kacie Carson. You face is fine too.'' she laughed and shook my hand

That's when I heard Joe coming. He ran up the steps and said something to me not even realizing KC was at the door.

''Dude, Nick's song is awesome. I helped him with it a bit but it sounds pretty cool.''

I coughed.

''What's wrong?'' he asked thean looked up ''Oh hi, where are my manners? I'm Joe, Joe Jonas.''

Joe's Point of View

I didn't realize she was there. By looking at Kevin I can tell her was into her. He kept looking at her. Sure she was cute but she wasn't my ''type''. Than I heard another girl yelling.

''KACIE! Who is it? You've been at that door forever'' she said

''Hey Joe, I'm Kacie Carson. And coming would be my cousin KT.''

Then she came down the stairs. I didn't get a good look at her. I tried too than she screamed and shut the door on me and Kevin's face.

KT'S Point of View

Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe it. There standing outside my front door was Kevin and Joe Jonas. And my cousin was talking to them like it was no big deal.

''KC! Do you not know who they are?''

''Yes I do. They're Kevin and Joe from the Jonas Brothers.''

''Than why aren't you surprised as I am? That they're living next door to us.''

''Unlike you, I don't get starstrucked. And I hope you know you closed the door on them.''

''Oops sorry.''

''It's not me you closed the door on.''

After realizing that I opened the door. I was shocked to see them still at the door. There I saw Kevin laughing and Joe staring at me. Oh god he was so cute.

''Sorry'' I said

Joe's Point of View

I was looking clueless. There Kevin was laughing.

''What are you laughing at?''

''The fact that she screamed and closed the door on us.''

''Well it was really not that fun-''

''Sorry''

I looked up and there beside Kacie was a girl around my age. She had straight shoulder length medium brown hair and carmel highlightes. She was a little shorter than the blonde.

She had hazel eyes with long eyelashes.She had on a pink knit with a purple hollister fleece over it. She had on cropped jeans with pink and purple vans. I liked her style. I couldn't stop staring at her. Then I heard Kacie cough.

''Oh it's ok.'' Kevin said

''Yeah, I mean we get doors closed on our faces all the time.'' I said

The brunette blushed

''We'll my cousin just loves you guys.'' Kacie said

''Sorry about that. I'm Kaytee Thomas. Nice to meet you''

''Hey I'm Kevin and this is my brother Joe.''

''I think I can speak for myself Kevin.'' I said, ''Hi there, I'm Joe.''

I extended my arm.

''Hey, I'm KT'' she took my arm and shooked it.

I didn't realize I was still holding her hand. All I can see was her eyes. They we're unique.

Kevin and Kacie coughed at the same time. Then they laughed. Then I let go of her hand.

''So I guess we'll see you at our house at 7?'' Kevin asked

''Ok'' they said in unison

''We live to your right, just so you know'' I added

''Nice to know'' KT said

''We'll be leaving now,'' Kevin said while grabbing my arm, ''Joe stop looking at her''

she laughed

''Bye'' I waved

I looked back and saw KT laughing and KC going in the house. Than I bumped into their mailbox.

''NICE ONE!'' KT screamed

''Smooth move Joe'' Kevin said

''Whatever''

We walked into the house. I ran up to my room. All I can think about was KT. I hadn't felt this way since Mandy.

_**IN NICK'S ROOM**_

_Kevin's Point of View_

I went to Nick's room because I wanted to tell him about Kacie and Kaytee. Joe's probally in his room thinking about her.

''Hey how did it go?'' Nick asked me when I walked in

''Good. I think Joe has a thing for one of them?''

''A thing? Wait, is she cute?''

''Yes a thing. Sure she's cute, but her cousin is cuter.''

''So the're two?''

I nodded

''We'll dinner should be intresting. We should invite Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Jackson, and Mr.Stewart over.''

''Yeah do that.''

_Nick's Point of View_

I suggested inviting them over because they would have to meet sooner or later. And I knew Lilly was at Miley's house and I wanted to ask her before it was too late. So I called her.

_**PHONE RINGING**_

_lilly?_

_yea, whats up nick._

_oh nothing. where are you at_

_at mileys house with oliver_

_oh well the new neighbors arrived and i thought it would be cool if we all went over to my house for dinner_

_oh okay, let me ask miley_

_30 seconds later_

_she said ok. but she said jackson couldnt make it because hes spending a month with uncle earl because of the incident_

_oh ok. well see you later_

_bye nick_

_bye lilly_

''So, is she I mean they coming?''

''Yup.''

_**AT KAYTEE'S HOUSE**_

_KT'S Point of View_

I was in my new room looking for an outfit when my phone rang. I decided to ignore it because it was probally Ryan. It kept ringing and ringing so I stepped out my balcony decided to pick it up.

_what is it ryan?_

_kaytee can we please talk_

_no, you cheated and thats it. theres nothing more to talk about_

_yes there is. kt please talk to me_

_fine, talk _

_well i need to see you_

_well your two hours away, and i have to go to dinner at my neighbors house by the time you get here_

_just come outside_

_why?_

_because im infront of your house_

_no your not. you dont know where i live_

_yes i do. you gave me the address the weekend after you told me you were moving_

_wheres natalie? is she here too?_

_no she isnt. just come outside_

_fine._

I hung up the phone. I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't need to but a part of me tells me o. So I just went downstairs and outside the door and there I saw him.

_Joe's Point of View_

I was in my room when I heard a phone ring. It couldn't be mine so I looked out the balcony. And there KT was. It didn't seem like she wanted to pick it up. How cool is it that our rooms are across from each other.

Her phone kept ringing than she reached for it. I snuck onto the balacony quietly so she couldn't hear me. There I heard her talking to what might be her boyfriend saying he cheated and how he lived two hours away.

I looked down to my right and saw a boy standing there. Than I listened some more and I heard him say he was infront of her house. It didn't seem like she wanted to talk to him. But she agreeded to.

When she was walking out of her room, I went down the side of my balcony and stayed at the edge of her house where I can hear and see, but not be seen.

''You see me don't you. Now what do you want?''

''I want you to forgive me. I want you to forget that this ever happened.''

''Are you kidding me? We've been dating for a year and halfway through our relationship you decided to hook up with another girl?''

''I'm sorry, but I can explain''

''No you can't! Excuses and lies. That's all you are good for. When we're you planning on telling me this?''

''I was about to tell you, I swear I was bu-''

''But it slipped your mind? WHAT MIND?''

She said that so loud that Nick and Kevin were looking out their window.

''No I didn't say that. I jus-''

''Just what Ryan? Your pathetic. I've been calling you since Tuesday and it's Thursday. When were you planning on calling me back? HUH? WHEN!''

''I can-''

''And to find out that I called you this morning and another girl picked up the phone saying she was your girlfriend. Do you know how that felt? That hurts Ryan. I would expect it from someone else but not you. We've known each other basically our whole entire lives and you decide to do this to me? How could you. After all we've been through. Your an asshole you douche!''

''I'm not an asshole nor a douche. Your going to accept my apology and we're going to forget this ever happened'' he said

Then he grabbed her hand and it looked like he had a tight grip.

''NO! You are an asshole. Your a fucking bastard and I hate your ass. Leave me alone.''

''Take that back''

I noticed her arm was getting red.

''NO. Ryan stop, you're hurting me. Let go''

''Take it back you worthless bitch''

That's when I jumped out and approached him.

''Let go of her arm.''

''No, who the fuck are you supposed to be? This is between me and my girl. Why don't you go sing or something.''

''That's not your girl anymore.'' I heard Kevin say

''I believe she wants you to let her go.'' Nick added

''Make me bitches''

That's when I got angry. He still hasn't let go of her. That's when I punched him in the face, he finally released her arm and decided to hit me back.

''Leave him alone Ryan. He has nothing to do with it.''

''NO! This fucking bastard just hit me in my damn face''

''And you just hit him back and now your even'' I heard KC say

He chocked me but I got him to release and hit him again. Then he punched me in the lip. Than I got him in his other eye. From there Nick and Kevin was trying to stop it. Then he grabbed KT and pulled out a knife

''What is going on?'' I heard Lilly say

From there I saw everyone's face. Lilly, Miley, and Oliver just came out of Miley's house.

''DAD! COME OUT HERE NOW!'' Miley screamed

I guess everyone heard it because seconds later my mom, dad, Mr. Stewart, and KT's parents were out.

''Put the knife down and let her go'' I heard Mr.Stewart say

''Here take me. Just leave KT alone.''

''You've known her for how long and your willing to risk yourself?''

''JOE! What happened to your face?'' my dad said

''Just let her go. We won't call the police.'' KT's dad said

He was looking straight at me. But from I noticed Kevin and Nick we're behind him.

''KT, it's going to be ok. Let her go Ryan'' KC said

''MAKE ME'' he yelled

Then Kevin pulled the knife away from him and Nick got him to release KT. But he reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun and he caught KT once again.

''I will shoot her if you guys don't go into your houses and pretend none of this happened.''

''C'mon let's just go back inside'' Oliver suggested

''NO.'' yelled Kevin and KC

''Dude, just let her go. She doesn't need this'' Nick said

''Don't dude me. Leave now or I'll shoot you all''

From that point I just ran up and took the gun away from him and Kevin grabbed her and KC took her.

''Joe, please put the gun down.'' KT asked

''Why? So he can pick it up and shoot you? Nah, I'll pass.''

Then we heard police sirens. Then stepped out Frankie holding the phone.

''THIS IS THE POLICE. PLACE THE WEAPONS DOWN. EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOU BACK''

We all did as we were told. KT explained everything to them and they put Ryan in handcuffs.

''This is not the last of me. I'll be back KT. You'll see. And as for you,'' he said looking directly at me,''this isn't over. It just started.''

From there he was put in the back of the police car and got droved away. I looked at KT and she was crying.

_KT'S Point of View_

I cannot believe what just happened. I could have been killed. And Joe. I can't believe he risked his own life for me.

This is all my fault. Joe wouldn't have gotten hit if it wasn't for me. All I could do was cry. And Ryan saying he'll be back made things even scarier.

''I think we should leave these four alone. Let's all go to my house so we can prepare dinner'' Mrs. Jonas suggested

Everyone followed her and it was only me, Joe, Kevin, and Nick left. I started to shake because I knew I just put Joe's life in danger. Than he came and hugged me.

''It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. Just trust me.'' Joe said

''We're just going to help mom with dinner. We'll be back to check on you.'' Kevin said

''Nice meeting you Kaytee'' Nick said

''Thank you guys'' I said

''No problem'' they said and then they went inside

''And thank you Joe. I could have been killed if you hadn't came out. And I'm so sorry. I didn't want things to be like this.''

''It's ok. It was kind of fun actually.''

I laughed

''So hows your face? Oh your lip is bleeding''

I took him by his arm and upstairs to my bathroom. There, I cleaned up his face for him and placed a small ban aid on his lip.

''Am I still as pretty as I was before?'' he asked me

''Even prettier.''

We laughed. Then it was silent.

''How did you know what was happening anyway?'' I asked

''We'll believe it or not, you're room is across from mine. I heard your phone ringing and I kind of evesdropped a bit.''

''We'll if it wasn't for those ears, who knows what could've happened.''

he smiled

''I think we should go. I'm getting a little hungry.''

''Me too.''

He held out his arm and I giggled as I took it.

--

**How sweet? Review. ****The quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	2. Dinner and Questions

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 2**

**Dinner and Questions**

_Joe's Point of View_

KT took me to her house and cleaned me up. Sure my lip was hurting and I could barely see anything, but it was worth it all. I couldn't see anything and I didn't want to trip over anything so I help out my arm and surprisingly, she took it.

''Guide me please. I could barely see.''

''Miss KT at your service.''

I laughed. I hadn't laughed at something this random since Mandy. I was beginning to like her. But of course I couldn't tell her, after all she's been through.

Maybe I should just forget about liking her. She couldn't possibly like me. We walked to my house and everyone was at the dinner table.

''Look who finally came to join us'' my mom said

''Sorry, Joe's face was a mess. I had to clean it up a bit.'' KT said

''We'll it's ok. We saved you too a seat here next to Oliver.''

''Thanks'' we said

We walked to the seats. KT was on my right and Oliver was on my left. I hope Oliver doesn't steal bits of my food.

''I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I didn't want my first impression to be like that. Ryan was a guy that I da-''

''It's ok Kaytee. Kacie explained everything to us. There's nothing to be sorry about.'' Mr.Stewart said

_KT'S Point of View_

I decided to apologize for what happened earlier. But I guess my cousin explained everything. That was a relief because I didn't want to explain a thing.

We had little conversation at dinner. Joe wasn't really talking to me. I don't know why though. We all finished and the adults cleaned up and everyone went upstairs to Joe's game room. I sat on the couch next to Nick when a blonde came and talked to me.

''Hey there. I'm Lilly, Lilly Truscott.''

''Hey Lilly, I'm KT, KT Thomas.''

''And your cousin name is Kacie. Kacie Carson. It's so weird how your initials are your names and th-''

''Lilly. I think she gets the point. Hey I'm Oliver, but you can call me Smoken Oken''

''Ok Smoken Oken?''

''You guys leave her alone. I'm Miley Stewart. I live next door to you.''

I looked at her. She looked very fimiliar. Like I've seen her somewhere before. I couldn't put my finger on it but I know I've seen her before. It'll come to me eventually.

''Oh that's great. I'm KT. Have we met somewhere? I mean you look really fimiliar.'' I asked

As I said that, everyone looked around. Obviously there was something I didn't know. Kacie looked a bit confused too.

''Nope.'' Miley answered

''So what school do you go to?'' Oliver asked

''Starting Monday, I think I'll be going to Sea View High''

''Cool, that's the school we go to.'' Lilly said

''Why aren't you starting tomorrow?'' Nick asked

''Because I have to get registrated and I think Monday would be better.''

''What are you going to do tomorrow when we're at school?'' Miley asked

''I don't know yet. I want to go to the beach,but I don't know where it is.''

''I know where it is. Joe and I can take you two if you don't mind.'' Kevin suggested

''Of course not'' Kacie answered, ''Joe, is that ok with you?''

He didn't even look like he was paying attention. Like his mind was somewhere else. What is up with this boy.

''JOE!'' Nick yelled

''What? Did I miss something?''

''No, you and Kevin are just taking KT and KC to the beach tomorrow.'' Lilly said

_Joe's Point of View_

I was sitting there thinking about everything. How I was going to ignore KT. But not ignore her, ignore her. Just somewhat forget about her.

''JOE!'' I heard Nick yelled

''What? Did I miss something?''

''No, you and Kevin are just taking KT and Kc to the beach tomorrow.'' Lilly said

GREAT. More time to spend with her. The more I spend time with her, the more I like her. And I can't like her because of what just happened earlier.

And she probally isn't over Ryan anyway. She has known him all her life and that's how I was with Mandy. This is going to be hard.

''Earth to Joe.'' Miley said waving a hand infront of my face,''Are you still there? Guys I think we lost him.''

''I'm here. Gee look at the time, it's getting late. It's already 9. And you guys have school tomorrow. Maybe you guys should go home and get some rest. Remember, school is very important and it always comes first.''

Everyone's jaw dropped.

_Kevin's Point of View_

This coming out of Joe? Couldn't be. There is something up with him. He's acting very strangely. He never cared for school.

''Nick,'' I whispered, ''does Joe seem different to you? Different as in strange and weird''

''Oh yeah.'' he whispered back, ''Do you know whats wrong?''

''Maybe it has something to do with KT''

Then everyone left just as Joe suggested. KC looked at me and I waved. KT waved to all of us and left. This was the perfect time to ask Joe what's gotten into him.

''Spill.'' I said

''Spill what?''

''You know what he's talking about Joe.'' Nick said

''No I don't.'' Joe said, ''Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed early. Because someone volunteered me to take KT and KC to the beach, when I had other plans.''

I just looked at him. I knew where this was going.

''What plans Joe?'' Nick asked

''None that concerns you.''

''Like you wouldn't want to spend your Friday with KT.'' I said

''Is this about me and KT or you and KC? Now please leave, I have to go to bed.''

''You and KT. Let's go Nick, I think Joe needs sometime alone.''

''Later.'' Nick said

We walked out and stopped infront of Frankie's room.

''I think he like's KT.'' Nick said

''Of course he does Nick. We just have to find out why he's acting like that. Did you see how Joe was talking to Oliver the whole time at dinner and not KT?''

''Yes, that was strange. Joe doesn't even talk to Oliver. They usually steal each other's food.''

I nodded.

''And I think you like Kacie.''

''What who me? Nahh I just think she's rea-''

''It's ok Kevin. We all know you like her.''

''We'll I'm going to bed and I think you should too.''

We went different ways. Nick walked to his room and I walked to mine. Tomorrow will be intresting.

_Joe's Point of View_

I was sleep in my room when I heard a scream. I jumped out of my bed. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11. I decided to go back to bed.

Five minutes later I heard another scream. I looked out the balcony door and realized it was KT. Do I wake her up? I just decided to close my door and went back to sleep.

Ten minutes later I heard her scream really loud. Then I opened my door and saw her parents in her room. She said she was having a nightmare and couldn't sleep.

Then she just went to her closet and got out a guitar. I didn't know she played. Then she grabbed a notebook and pen and went outside her balcony and started playing and writing down stuff.

I kind of enjoyed it because she was clueless and didn't realize I was there listening the whole time. I went and grabbed my video camera and stood by the door and pointed the camera out and recorded her.

_KT'S Point of View_

I couldn't sleep. Everytime I shut my eyes I imagine Ryan chasing me and trying to kill me. I didn't know what else to do so I wanted to write a song. Good thing everyones asleep. I didn't want anyone to hear it.

I grabbed my guitar, notebook, and pen. I sat on the chair outside my balcony and started playing. Then word's just came to my mind. Ten minutes later I was finished.

This actually suprised me because I've never wrote a song this quickly. I guess it was easy because it just came to me. Then I started to play and sing the same time to see how it sounded.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

When I got done, I heard someone falling. I looked up and saw Joe on the ground and holding his camera. He saw me looking at him and waved.

''Joe, what are you doing?''

''Nothing. I'm just gonna head back to bed. Night.''

''Hold up. Did you just record me? Let me see that.''

''No I didn't. I jus-''

''Bring that here. Let me see''

''Fine.''

Then I saw him say something to the camera and laughed. He climbed down the side of the house and climbed up to where I was with him camera in his hand.

''Can I see it now?''

''Not yet. I'm interviewing you. Please tell us what's your name.''

I decided to play along. I looked at the camera.

''Hey, I'm Kaytee Thomas and I'm about to kill Joe.''

''No your not. What was that song called?''

''I don't know yet. Your not supposed to hear that Joe.''

''How about _Behind These Hazel Eyes_?''

''Fine. It's called_ Behind These Hazel Eyes_. Joe give me the camera.''

I tried to reach it but he turned around with it. And talked to it.

''And there we have it. Behind These Hazel Eyes by KT Thomas. You won't hear this song anywhere else. Because I'm not supposed to hear it.''

''JOE! Give it to me.''

''No, it's mine''

''JOE, do you want another black eye?''

''Incase your wondering why my face is like this, it's because KT beat me up because I stole her animal crackers.''

''Joe, please give me that. I'm serious here. It's midnight and I'm tired.''

''Ok. Come here so we can say bye to the fans.''

I went and sat next to him on the chair.

''I'm Joe and I'm KT. Bye.''

I waved. Then he turned it off.

''That wasn't so bad was it?''

''Yes. You weren't suppose to hear that. No one was. And the fact that you recorded it made things worse. Promise me you won't show that to anyone.''

''I'm sorry. And I promise. It was just that I was asleep and you kept screaming and I woke up and got bored and decided to record you. You sound great by the way.''

''Thanks?''

''Why were you screaming anyway?''

''Because I kept picturing Ryan after me.''

There was a silence.

''Oh.'' he finally said

''Why were you acting strange at dinner and in the game room anyway?''

''No reason.''

''Ok? I don't believe that but sure, I'll go along with it.''

''Good.''

There was another silence.

''So, do you miss Ryan?''

I looked at him. I stared into his eyes. I couldn't lie to him, I mean who could? He looked so innocent.

''I guess, I mean I knew he had issues, but not like this.''

''We'll do you miss Mandy? I've read in a magazine that you hadn't dated since her. How long has it been?''

''Of course I miss her. But I see her more as a sister. It's true, no one has really caught my eye yet.''

_Joe's Point of View_

I wanted to tell her that she was the one whom caught my eye, but it was too soon. I hadn't even known her for a full 24 hours yet. And that would seem weird. There's a lot more I wanted to know, but I was too afraid to ask.

''Oh.'' she finally said.

''Yeah. Have you ever been in love?'' I asked out of nowhere.

She looked at me.

''I thought I was, but I was wrong. Have you?''

''Nahh, I'm just like you''

''Just like me? HANNAH MONTANA!''

''What?''

''That's who!''

''That's who what?''

''That's who Miley looks exactly alike. I knew she looked fimiliar, but I couldn't think of it earlier. Don't they look alike to you?''

I was shocked. This is a smart girl. Do I tell her the truth and reveal Miley's secret? Or do I lie to her. I don't want to lie to her, but I don't think Miley wants a stranger to know her deepest secret.

It was either Miley or Kaytee. Which one do I choose? Come on Joe think. To lie or not to lie. I need to stall.

''Why do you think that?'' I said trying to stall

''Because, they look exactly a like. I mean the voice and everything. If you put a brunette wig on Hannah you get Miley and vice versa. Don't you think?''

Sorry Miley, please don't get mad.

''No, not at all. I've met them both and I think Hannah looks a lot better than Miley. I mean sure Miley's cute, but Hannah looks way better. Hannah has a great voice. Have you heard Miley sing? I mean she sounds horrible. Like a dying pig. I don't know how you think they look alike. Everyone kind of looks like someone famous. I mean you can take a ran-''

''JOE! I get your point. It was just a question.''

She laughed. That was close. I hope no one heard that. From there we talked for hours about random stuff. The more I hang out with her, the more I begin to like her. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help it.

Then she fell asleep on my shoulder. I tried to move her head, but it just bounced back on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her up, she'll probally dream about Ryan again and I'll never get some sleep. I looked at my watch and it was 4 in the morning. So I just fell asleep on her head.

--

**The song was called 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. It's a great song. Review. The quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	3. Beach and Incident

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Beach and Incident**

_KC'S Point of View_

I woke up when my alarm clock rang. It was 9. I decided to brush my teeth and take a shower. After I got dress my phone rang. It said Kevin so I picked it up.

_goodmorning kacie_

_morning kevin_

_this may be weird but, is joe over there?_

_no_

_is kt there? or joe._

_let me check_

I was walking to KT'S room when I saw KT and Joe asleep. They looked so cute

_i think i've found them_

_where are they?_

_they're on kt's balcony sleeping on her couch_

_ooh let me tell nick._

_bring a camera. i'm going to get mine._

_see ya at your house in a minute_

_ok_

I ran to my room and got my camera. I took my camera off flash so they wouldn't wake up. I took millions of pictures of them.

Then Nick and Kevin were outside my door. I ran downstairs and opened the door for them. They had huge smirks on their faces.

''Make sure your camera's flash is off.''

They nodded and took it off flash.

''Shh!''

We walked up the stairs and into KT's room. There Kevin and Nick took pictures. Then we Nick decided to make a video. He turned his camera to video and pointed to his face.

''Hey. I'm Nick and Kevin. And there's KC.-

he said and I waved and took some more pictures.

''Look what do we have here? It's Joe and KT, KC's cousin.''

Kevin took the camera.

''Don't they look comfortable? Wait, what's that in Joe's hand? His camera. Strange huh?''

Then he pointed the camera at me. I didn't know what to do.

''Let's wake them up.'' I suggested

Kevin looked to the camera and said ''We're about to wake these two up. Nick get ready. Here KC hold this.''

He gave to camera to me, I looked at it and waved and pointed it to KT and Joe.

''We'll wake them up when I say three.''

They nodded and got behind them.

''ONE, TWO, THREE''

''WAKE UP!'' they screamed

Nick was shaking KT and Kevin was shaking Joe.

''Wake up love birds.'' Kevin said

''What?'' KT said waking up

''Get off of me.'' Joe said pushing Kevin off

''Nick, aren't you supposed to be at school?'' KT asked

''Yes, but I have a concert today, and I need to practice.''

''Oh.'' KT said not realizing I was recording her

''10 more minutes'' Joe said, ''KC, get that camera out of here.'' he said and shot up

''CAMERA! WHERE?'' KT hopped up and looked around

Joe pointed to me.

''Get her!'' KT said

Joe ran towards me, but Kevin jumped infront of me.

''I don't think so.'' he said

''KC! How could you.''

I shrugged my shoulders.

''I think you guys should get ready. You do have to show them the beach and everything.'' Nick said

''Aren't you coming?'' I asked

''Nope, I don't want to ruin your double date.'' he said with using air quotes

''No, do come.'' KT said

''He's probally still trying to work on that song for Lilly'' Joe said

''You like Lilly?'' I asked

He looked at me.

''Turn that off.''

I put it down and turned it off.

''Do you?'' KT asked

''Yes I do. Don't tell her. She doesn't know.''

We nodded.

''We'll come. What time does your school start?'' KT asked

''10:00''

She looked at Joe's watch on his arm and saw it was 9:30

''It's 9:30, tell her to come along. Oh Miley and Oliver too. We'll have much more fun if they're along. Me and KC need to get to know them.''

I knew what she was doing. She wanted them to come along so she can have other people to tallk to besides Joe.

''Ok.'' Nick said

_Nick's Point of View_

I guess in a way, KT was right. I dialed Lilly's phone. And it would be a good oppurtunity for them to be friends.

_hello, lilly?_

_yes_

_where are you at_

_i'm at miley house with oliver, were about to walk to school. are you coming?_

_nope. do you want to skip and go to the beach with me, kevin, joe, kc, and kt instead?_

_yess. i have a test today in biology and i forgot to study_

_ask miley and oliver_

_ok. hold up a sec_

_10 seconds later_

_they said yea_

_ok well joe and kt has to get changed and meet us at kt's house at 10:30._

_ok_

_bye lilly_

_bye nick_

I hung up and when Iooked up everyone was staring at me like I just got married or something.

''WHAT?'' I asked

''Nothing.'' they said

''Don't you two have to change?'' Nick asked pointing at Joe and KT

''Yeah.'' they answered

I gave Nick his camera back. Everyone had left besides me and KT. When we made sure everyone had left, I showed her the pictures.

''You and Joe were so cute!''

''Whatever.''

''Look at these pictures.''

She looked at them.

''Aww.'' she laughed

Then we heard the doorbell. So I ran to get it. I opened the door and it was Lilly and Miley.

''Hey.'' I said surprised

''Hey, can we come in. I know we're not supposed to be here until 10:30, but we we're outside my house when Nick called and my dad is at work.'' Miley explained

''Sure, where's Oliver?" I asked

''He's at Nick's house. We thought it would be weird if he was over here with a bunch of girls.'' Lilly said

I nodded

''So, where's KT?'' Miley asked

''She's in the shower, why?''

''We not really dressed for the beach. And we were wondering if we could borrow something to wear. We would ask you, but your not exactly our size.''

I laughed

''We'll you guys can either go in my room or KT's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.''

''We'll go to KT's, so we don't get in your hair.'' Lilly said

''Ok.''

I showed them where KT's room as and where mine was if they needed me.

_KT's Point of View_

I just finished showering and went into my room to find something to wear when Miley and Lily were on my bed watching t.v.

''Hey'' I said

''Hey, we came because we got locked out.'' Lilly said

''Oh, okay'' I said

''And could we borrow some beach clothes?'' Miley asked

''Sure, just let me get changed first.''

They nodded. I went into my closet and got out a brown Hollister bikini with white birds, a pair of faded denim shorts, and a white fleece with brown hollister words on it. I changed into it and put on a pair of brown flip flops.

''All I really have is Hollister, Abercrombie, and American Eagle, I hope you don't mind.''

''Yes I do mi-'' Lilly said

''No we don't mind.''

''Pick a color, navy blue or pink?''

''Blue.'' said Lilly

''Pink.'' chose Miley

I went into my closet and grabbed a blue Hollister bikini with white birds on it. A pair of white shorts and a white Abrecrombie fleece with navy blue words on it with a pair of for Lilly.

And for Miley, I grabbed a pink bikini and a pair of grey shorts. A grey fleece with pink American Eagle words on it. I gave it to them so they can change and I found pink flip flops for Miley and white ones for Lilly. After they got changed they put them on.

''Thanks a lot.'' Lilly said

''I love your clothes!'' Miley said

I laughed

I grabbed a tote and put my camera, phone, towels, sunblock, brush, money in it. I put a pair of sunglasses on and gave a pair to Lilly and Miley.

We walked to KC's room and she had on a light green bikini under a light pink tank top and patched green, pink, navy blue, and white shorts. And navy blue flip flops. She straightned her hair. She looked cute.

''I like your hair straight.'' Lilly said

''Me too.'' Miley said

I digged for my phone and it said 10:25.

''We should get going, it's 10:25.''

We all walked downstairs and rang the Jonas's doorbell. And Frankie opened the door.

''Hey, there in the game room.''

''Thanks Frankster.''

''Anytime KT.''

We walked up there and when we opened the door, they were watching me singing that song I wrote last night on the T.V.

''JOE! You promised!'' I said and he looked up

''Oops.'' he said

Then Miley, Lilly, and Kacie went to sit on the other couch and watched it.

''You'r really good.'' Miley said

''Coming from you, it doesn't mean a thing. You probally think everyone sings good because you suck at it.'' I said

''WHAT?'' everyone said

''How would you know? You've never heard me sing.''

''I know, Joe told me that you sounded like a dying pig when you sing.''

Miley's face began to change and she looked at Joe.

''KT! Why did you tell her that. She wasn't supposed to know.'' he asked me

''We'll no one's supposed to hear me sing.''

_Miley's Point of View_

I couldn't believe Joe said that about me. How could he.

''KT, when did Joe say that?'' I asked

''Last night, when I said you looked exactly like Hannah Montana.''

Then it hit me. Joe didn't want her to know my secret. It was probally difficult because I can tell her likes her. And he's looking sad because KT is mad at him. I guess it's time for me to tell her and KC. They'll find out eventually.

''KT, are you mad at Joe for showing us that video?'' I asked

''Of course.''

''Why?''

''Because, I don't really like it when people or see me sing. I just get shy. Aren't you mad that Joe said you sounded like a dying pig?'' she asked

''Nope.''

''Why not? I would get mad if someone said I soun-''

''Because he didn't want you to know my secret.''

''What secret?''

''That I'm Hann-''

''That she's Hannah Montana.'' KC said

We all looked at her.

''What?'' I asked

''Kevin, did you?'' Nick asked

Kevin opened his mouth, but KC said something

''No he didn't tell me. I figured it out. Isn't it obvious? I knew the moment I saw her.''

''Oh.''

Everyone was confused.

''I think we should be heading to the beach'' Oliver suggested

Oliver is so smart. Even when people don't know it. I wonder is it that obvious that I'm crushing on him. It's totally obvious about Joe and KT.

We all walked to the beach talking. It was cool that the beach was only 10 minutes away.

''There it is.'' Lilly said

I grabbed Lilly's right arm and KT's left arm and we to the direction of the shacks and took our shorts and jackets off. We put them in KT's bag.

Kevin had found us a place and we put towels down. I by Oliver and Lilly. After we put sunscreen on, I grabbed Oliver and we went into the water. Then everyone followed us besides KT.

''Why isn't KT in the water?'' I asked KC

''Because she can't swim.''

I looked at Joe.

''We'll hold her hand, bring her in here, and teach her.''

Joe nodded.

_Joe's Point of View_

This was the perfect oppurtunity to see if KT was mad at me. I listened to Miley and went up to where KT was.

''Hey KT.''

''Hey Joe.''

''Why aren't you in the water.''

''I'm tanning.''

''Seriously.''

''Because I can't swim.''

''Oh, let me teach you.''

''Really?''

''Sure. It couldn't be that bad.''

She got up and walked with me. We decided to go to where the water wasn't that deep. I held her hand when we got in the water.

''Joe, don't let go of my hand. If you do, I'll drown.''

''Do you trust me?''

_KT's Point of View_

When he said that it brought back the picture of Ryan and me.

''I'm going back.''

''No, why?''

''Because, I can't do this.''

''Why not?''

''Because I can't.''

I got up and ran to the other side. I went to Rico's and sat there for a bit.

''Hey there babe. What can I get you?''

''A bottle of water please.''

He handed it to me. I realize I forgot my money in my bag.

''I don't have any money with me.''

''Don't worry, it's on the house. Just give me your number.''

I had no choice. I was really thirsty. I didn't like the way this boy looked at me. So I gave him Ryan's cell phone number.

''What's your name?'' he asked

''Natalie.''

''Cool.''

''I have to go. Bye''

I decided to give swimming another try. I walked back to where Joe was and someone was still there so I decided to swim to him.

Waves were splashing my face. But I kept trying to swim. I didn't understand why the figure didn't swim to me. Than a huge wave splashed me.

_Joe's Point of View_

After KT ran out of the water I went to look for her. Maybe she went to Ricos.

''Hey have you seen a girl with brownish hair wearing a brown bikini?''

''That hott chick?''

''Yea''

''She left here about 10 minutes ago.''

I looked at my watch. She has been gone for 20 minutes. I decided to go where everyone else was. And happy to see they weren't in the water.

''Hey how did it go?'' Nick asked

''I can't find her. She left the water and she has been gone for 20 minutes. I asked the boy at Rico's and he said she left 10 minutes ago. That was the direction I saw her go.''

''OMG! She can't swim! What if she drowns?'' KC screamed

Then some beach people looked and someone screamed

''LOOK! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!''

And they came running after us.

''Where we're you last?'' Kevin asked

''Follow me. But run. FAST!'' I said

We ran and got away form the beach people. Than we saw a little girl.

''Hey there.''

''OMG! Your Joe Jonas'' she screamed

''Yes. Have you seen a girl with brown hair and a brown bikini?'' I asked

''Yes. She went into the water about 10 minutes ago.''

I looked at my watch and it has been 30 minutes.

''Kevin, Joe, and Nick go in the water and try to find her. Oliver, go find a lifeguard.'' KC said

Me, Kevin, and Nick ran into the water and tried to find her.

_KC's Point of View_

I hope they find her. I was beginning to shake.

''Guys, I'm scared.'' Lilly said

''Me too.'' Miley said

''What if they don't find her?'' I asked

They looked sad and we hugged each other. We started calling out her name.

''KAYTEE! KAYTEE WHERE ARE YOU?''

Then a bunch of guys with cameras came and took pictures of us. I guess this is what they call paparazzi? Lilly explained everything to them and they looked shocked.

_Miley's Point of View_

Where was Oliver? I begin looking around but he wasn't there. I wish these people would stop taking pictures while we're in a middle of a crisis.

I was getting worried. What if something happened to him too? I can't believe KC would suggest Oliver out of all people to get help.

_Lilly's Point of View_

Oh no, this is bad. Oliver isn't back and KT isn't anywhere to be found. I want to go up to one of the guys and jump on their cameras. This was sickening.

''STOP TAKING PICTURES!'' I yelled

But they didn't listen. Those dam photographers.

_Oliver's Point of View_

I ran and ran and couldn't find anyone. Than I spotted a lifeguard. I told him the story. We ran quickly as we could, but the spot was 10 minutes away. We'll never make it.

_Nick's Point of View_

I kept looking for her but she wasn't there. And I couldn't take being in the water this long. I looked underwater once more before I walked back to the sand.

There the paparazzi was taking pictures. They asked a bunch of questions, but I paid no attention to them. I shook my head and saw Lilly crying and I went to comfort her.

_Kevin's Point of View_

I looked up and saw Nick was on the sand with the girls. Oliver still wasn't there. Joe was no where to be found either. So I swam back. KC was crying, even more than Lilly and Miley.

_Joe's Point of View_

I searched and saw both of my brothers were on the sand. I was swimming back when I felt a leg. I ducked underwated and saw that it was KT. She wasn't moving.

I placed her on my back and swam. There I was guys taking pictures and everyone looking shocked. I looked for Oliver and he was about a mile away with the life guard.

''What do I do?'' I asked

''CPR!'' KC screamed

''Who me?''

''NO, the lifeguard. Do it before I do it.'' Kevin said

''NOW!'' everyone screamed

I did the CPR and she still wasn't wakening.

''Keep trying'' Nick said

I did it once more and it wasn't working.

''One more try'' Miley said

Again, no answer

''AGAIN!'' Lilly screamed

I did again and KT started coughing out water. Then she woke up. She looked up, saw me, and she shut her eyes again.

''What happened?'' I asked

''I don't know.'' everyone said

''Wake up, KT'' I said, still no response

Then Oliver and the lifeguard came. I told the lifeguard what had happened and they took her to the hospital.

--

**I love Holliter for some reason. I don't know why. I don't know how to do CPR so yeah. Review please. ****The quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	4. Feelings and Hospital

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 4**

**Feelings and Hospital**

_Oliver's Point of View_

I tried my best. There I looked at everyone looking depressed. I watched them take KT to the hospital. KC had left with the paramedics.

Joe wanted to go, but they said family only. There we were at the beach sad and quiet. I decided to say something. I could feel all the tension in the air.

''I tired you guys. The lifeguard was too far away.'' I said

''It's ok Oliver. You tired. That's all you could do.'' Miley said

She came and hugged me. I loved her hugs. Lilly was with Nick and Kevin was quiet. I looked at Joe and he lookd angry and sad at the same time.

''This is all your fault Oliver. If you wasn't a bit faster.'' Joe said

''My fault? You were the one with her.'' I said

''Leave Oliver alone Joe. You we're the reason why she lefted in the first place.'' Miley shot back

''My brother had nothing to do with this. Quit trying to protect your little boyfriend Miley.'' Nick said

''Oh shutup Nick. Like you weren't part of it. You were the first one to come back. If you stayed maybe we could have found her quicker.'' Miley said

''Hey leave Nick alone. He didn't do anything'' Lilly said to Miley

''Why is it mine and Oliver's fault? It's always us. Joe was the main problem not us. Isn't it right Joe?''

I looked at him. Miley never stood up for me like that.

''Yes, it's my fault. I'm sorry'' he said and looked down

''About time you admitted it.'' Miley said

''Leave Joe alone. You weren't a big help miss perfect.''

''I know your not talking Nick. You little girl. You know it's your brothers fault.''

''It's none of their faults'' Lilly said

''QUIET!'' Kevin yelled, ''If you're not aware, the paparazzi are here. We'll be on the covers of magazines and everything. Not here, not now.''

''Yeah'' I said

Everyone got quiet again.

''I'm sorry Joe and I'm sorry Nick'' Miley said

''I'm sorry too Miley.''

We all looked at Joe. He didn't say a thing.

''She apologized, Joe. Aren't you going to forgive her?'' I asked

He just looked at me and looked back down.

''Joe, are you ok?'' Lilly asked

He was still quiet. Just looking at the sand.

''Joe, what's up with you?'' Kevin asked

He was still silent. This is not like him. He's never quiet. He always has something to say.

''JOE?'' Nick said

He was still quiet.

''Joe, if you're mad at me for earlier, I apologize.'' I said

He was still silent.

_Joe's Point of View_

I know everyone was apologizing to me, but I couldn't changed what happened. They we're all right. It was my fault KT drowned. And now she's in the hospital with KC.

How selfish can I be. I was just looking at the ground because I couldn't look at anyone else. I didn't care that people were taking pictures of me or the fact that people were just looking at me like I was crazy. I just cared for KT.

Then I realized, me looking down isn't going to help anything. I needed to take action and not just stand here. I finally looked up and spoke.

''You're all right. It was my fault. I accept that.''

''Oh no, it wasn't your fault.'' I heard Lilly say

''Whatever. I don't want to argue about it. Let's just grab KT's things, gets changed, and go to the hospital.'' I said

''What about the concert?'' Oliver asked

''I don't know yet. I'm not in the mood to sing infront of thousands of people, pretending I'm happy when I'm not. We'll just reschedule it.''

Kevin and Nick looked like they agreed with my decision. We walked in silence to the spot where KT's stuff was.

We all went to change and we met up at Ricos. Oliver was hungry so he bought something. They guy from behind was saying something to Oliver.

''Did you hear what happened to that hott chick Natalie?'' he asked Oliver

Everyone was there listening. Oliver being dumb was actually asking what happened. Natalie? Where did I hear that name.

Then it came to me. That was who Ryan cheated on KT with. Why did she say that was her name?

''No, what happened.''

''We'll after she left here, she went somewhere. Then I heard she drowned to death. That's too bad, because I was about to ask her out. She even gave me her number.''

So maybe she didn't like me. Why would she give other guys her number if she did. But why did she use a fake name? Maybe she does.

''What was the number?'' I asked

''555-9802''

I looked through her phone and it said RYAN. So maybe she didn't like him and liked me. Then I realized he said she drowned to death.

''SHE DID NOT DROWN TO DEATH. WHY ARE YOU TELLING PEOPLE SHE DID.'' I yelled

''Because I heard she did. And I heard it was your fault.'' he said

''YOU LITT-''

Kevin pulled me back. Nick was also helping me. I didn't realize I needed them both when I was angry.

''It was not his fault you moron. And her name isn't even Natalie. Stupid, c'mon Joe let's go.'' I heard KC say

I turned around and it was KC. I didn't get it. Why was she here and not at the hospital?

''Why aren't you there wih KT?'' Kevin asked

''Because I forgot KT's stuff was here. But I saw it was gone and figured you guys took it.''

''Joe, why aren't you there.'' she asked me

''Because I can't face her. It was all my fault.''

''No it wasn't. Let's go see how she's doing.'' Nick said

We agreed and walked to the hospital. The hospital was about two blocks away. Why couldn't we take mine or Kevin's car.

_KC's Point of View_

I didn't get why Joe, Nick, and Kevin were still here. I thought they had to practice for their concert tonight.

''Don't you guys have a concert? Why aren't you practicing?'' I asked

''Because Joe didn't have the heart to go out there while his 'girll' friend was in the hospital.''

This question was bugging me. I had to know how Joe felt about KT. It's driving me crazy.

''Joe?'' I asked

''Yeah?''

Everyone kept walking, but I knew they we're listening.

''Do you like my cousin?'' I asked

Everyone kept walking, but they we're walking alittle slower than before. It was moments before he answered.

''No KC, I do not like your cousin.''

Everyone stopped and looked at him. How can he lie to my face? To everyone's. I was about to say something when he said another thing.

''I think I'm in love with her'' Joe stuttered.

Everyone looked at him again. I knew everyone wanted to say something, but we were too sad and were almost there.

''Don't say anything to her. Please everyone.''

''Why not?'' Nick asked

''Because she doesn't like me like that.''

''How would you know?'' Kevin asked

''I just do.'' he answered

We arrived at the hospital. We walked up to the lady behind the desk.

''Name?'' she asked

''Johanna Kaytee Thomas''

_Joe's Point of View_

I didn't know her real name was Johanna. Everyone also looked shocked. I guess because my name is Joe and her name is Johanna and could be Jo.

_Miley's Point of View_

Joe and Johanna, I mean KT we're so perfect for each other. I wanted to hook them up. I can tell KT likes him and I know he likes her.

While Joe was sitting down on the otherside and KC was talking to the woman behind the desk, I came out with a plan.

''How weird is it that her real name is Johanna? Joe and Johanna? How perfect is that?'' I asked

Everyone nodded

''We should hook them up. But don't tell them though. Kevin, Nick, and Oliver will talk to KT and while me, Lilly, and KC talk to Joe.''

''Ok.'' they said

''Hands it. When I say three we say, J power.''

''J power?'' Oliver asked

''Just do it. Hurry he's coming. One, two three. J POWER''

We did the hand thing football players do. It was pretty cool then KC came.

''J power?''

''Johanna and Joe. We're hooking them up.'' Nick said

''Oh. And I'm on Joe's side?''

''How did you know.'' Oliver said

''Lucky guess.''

''So, whats your real name?'' Kevin asked

''Why?''

''Just wondering.''

''Kacie Elizabeth Carson.''

''Oh.'' they said

We looked up and Joe came.

''So what room is she in?'' he asked

''Room 234''

We all went into the elevator. Lilly pressed the level. Joe was looking anxious. I went and stood next to Kevin.

''Kevin,'' I whispered, ''I think you should talk to Joe.''

He nodded.

_Kevin's Point of View_

I did what Miley suggested. She was calm during all of this. How cool is that? Then she nudged me. The elevator door had opened and everyone was trying to find the room and I pulled Joe aside.

''Joe, what's wrong?''

''Nothings wrong. Why would you think that?''

''We're brothers. I can tell when there's something wrong with you, Nick, or Frankie. Now tell me.''

''Fine. I don't want to go in there and see KT. I mean I want to, but I don't. I'm not ready for it yet. If I do, I'll know whose fault is was. And if it was mine, which it probally was, I'll never live up to myself.''

Poor Joe. He has got it huge for her.

''Just sit outside her door and think about it.''

he nodded

''I found her room!'' Oliver said

Oliver out of all people had found the room. What a surprise.

_KC's Point of View_

We had walked to where Oliver was standing. I was about to knock on it when I heard a voice.

''KC, stop.'' Kevin said, ''Were at the wrong room. This is 243.''

Everyone looked at the sign. Boy Oliver was a special boy. Miley had hit him on his head.

''You are such a donut.'' she said

''Found it!'' Nick said

We all walked to the door Nick was at. Than he pointed at it.

''234. It's right. See I can do something.'' he said

''Good job little Nicky. Remind me to get you a cookie.'' Lilly said patting his head.

Kevin had knocked on the door and I heard a man's voice.

''Come in.'' the voice said

We all walked in. Than I notice Joe was on the other side of the door sitting on the bench. I went to talk to him.

''What's wrong? Don't you want to see her?'' I asked

''Of course I do. But not now. I'm not ready.''

I looked at him. This boy was sweet.

''We'll when your ready, come in.''

he nodded

I went inside the door. Everyone was gathered around KT's bed. She still hasn't woken up yet.

_Third Person's Point of View_

Everyone was disappointed to see she wasn't awake. The man had looked around and finally said something.

''Who here is Kacie Carson?'' he asked

''I am.'' KC said

He had walked over to her and shook her hand.

''Hi there, I'm Dr.Malone. It seems her that Miss Johanna had a minor injury to the head. It looks like she hit her head on a rock. We have bandaged her head. Other than that, everything is going to be fine.'' he said

Oliver laughed. He thought it was funny when the doctor called KT ''Miss Johanna''

''How is everything going to be fine? She's not even awake.'' Joe stepped in saying

''It's not up to me when she wakes up. It's up to her. She's in a concussion. She was hit in the head.'' the doctor said

''When will she wake up? Or when do you think she will wake up?'' Joe said

''In her case I don't know. She didn't hit her head that bad. I'll say maybe a day or two. Now if you excuse me, I have to get another patient some medicine.'' Dr.Malone said

''That's it? Your not going to tell us what else to do?'' Joe asked.

Everyone was realizing how much he actually cared for her.

''The best thing for you all to do is go home and come back later.'' he said looking annoyed

Then he walked out.

_Lilly's Point of View_

''So, what are we going to do?'' I asked

''There's nothing we can do. Uncle Bill and Aunt Annie are somewhere in Calabasas visiting my sick grandmother.''

''What about your parents?'' I said looking at Nick

''Dad's at work and mom probally took Frankie to the waterpark.'' he said

''We'll, I guess we should all go home and get changed.'' Kevin said

''What about KT?'' Joe asked, ''She can't be here alone. What if she wakes up and no one is around?''

''We'll I'll stay here with her.'' KC said

''You can't. What if KC's parents come home and they get worried and file a missing persons case?'' Joe asked

''They won't do that or would they?'' KC said to herself

''Everyone go home, change, and bring some food. I'll stay here with her.'' Joe offered

I thought it was cute how Joe was so concern about KT.

''If you're staying, than I'm staying.'' Nick said

''If Nick is staying than I'm staying.'' I said

''If Lilly is stayiing than I'm staying.'' Miley said

''If Miley is staying than I'm staying.'' Oliver said

_Kevin's Point of View_

We couldn't have everyone stay here. No one has even ate yet. KC tried to think of something, but obviously she couldn't. Than I thought of something.

''I will go home and get some things, but I'll need help. Any volunteers?''

I looked around

''Nick? Oliver?''

''Fine.'' they said

I whisphered to KC and told her the plan. And she agreed.

''Oh and I need to go home and get some things to. Miley, Lilly will you guys help me?''

''Sure.''

''Joe, we'll be back in about 45 minutes.''

''Ok, just bring some food back.''

I nodded

_Third Person's Point of View_

The whole crew walked home. The guys went into Kevin's house and the girls went into KC's house. Kevin wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge.

KC did the same but stuck it by the phone. Everyone came out with things. They all walked to the hospital looking like retards. They got in the elevator and went into the room KT was in.

_Joe's Point of View_

I didn't know what Kevin was thinking. All I did was look at KT. She looked so helpless. I just wanted to go and hug her. I didn't know what to do.

Before I knew it, Kevin had arrived. With tons of stuff. Kevin was carrying a guitar. Oliver was carrying bags full of food. Nick was carrying clothes. Then KC came back. She was a laptop and her camera, Miley was carrying blankets, and Lilly pillows.

''What is going on?'' I asked

''We're having a sleepover.'' Miley said

''At the hospital?'' I asked

''Yeah. Since no one wanted to leave and we have no concert, what else would we do?'' Kevin replied

''What's with the guitar?'' I asked

''You, with us helping, are going to write KT a song.'' Nick said

''Why?'' I asked

Seriously. I wanted to know. Just because I wrote Mandy a song doesn't mean I have to write KT one. Then Nick and Kevin told me to come out the door with them.

''They think we're writing KT a song, but we're writing a song for all of them.'' Kevin said

''Even Oliver and Miley?'' I asked

''No, just KT, KC, and Lilly. We're helping Oliver with something else.''

''Oh, when do we play it?''

''At the concert tomorrow.'' Kevin said

''What if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow?''

''Then we'll do it whenever she does.'' Nick said

I nodded

Then KC ran out saying KT has woken up. I went to sit on the bench on the other side of her room. As much as I wanted to see her, I couldn't.

''Are you coming?'' Kevin asked

''No.''

''Sure?'' Nick asked

I nodded.

_Nick's Point of View_

Kevin and I respected Joe's decision of not coming. When we got into the room, I excpected everyone to be happy and loud, but it was the opposite. They were all quiet.

''Whats wrong?'' Kevin asked

''KT doesn't know who we are.'' KC said looking sad

''She doesn't?'' I asked

They shook their heads. I went to her and see if it was true.

''Hi there. Do you know who I am?'' I asked

''No, but your cute.''

I blushed

''Kevin,'' I whispered, ''you try.''

''Ok.'' he whispered back.

_Kevin's Point of View_

I walked up to her bed and looked at her.

''Hey there, hows it going?'' I asked

''I don't know. Your cute too. I like you. You and the boy with curly hair.'' she said

She has lost it.

''I think we should tell Joe.'' I said to Nick

He walked out and got Joe. Joe walked in the room and looked directly to her.

_Joe's Point of View_

When Nick told me, I had to come in. I looked at her and went to her.

''Hey KT. Do you remember me?''

She looked at me.

''RYAN! Oh my gosh I miss you so much. Where am I? Who are these people.'' she asked

I looked confused. I looked up at KC and she looked just as shocked as I was.

''You remember Ryan?'' KC asked

She nodded

''Ryan, come here. How come you haven't kissed me yet? I'm your girlfriend.''

I looked at her. Was she serious?

''KT, I'm not Ryan.'' I said

''You're not? Of course you are. Quit playing games.''

''KT, I'm not playing games.''

''I'm KT and your Ryan.''

''No, I'm Joe.''

''No, your Ryan. Oh now I remember,'' she pointed to everyone, ''your KC, your Kevin, your Nick, your Lilly, your Miley, your Oliver, and your Ryan.''

Why is it that she suddenly remembers everyone besides me. And what's worst is that she thinks I'm Ryan. Than the doctor came in. I ran to him.

''Why does she remember everyone, but me?'' I asked loudly

''I don't know. That is alittle strange. It's never happened be-''

''She's confusing me with her insane ex!'' I yelled

''We'll maybe its a sign.''

''WHAT SIGN? I DON'T WANT TO BE KNOWN AS RYAN. I AM JOE.''

''Calm down, Mr.Jonas. She'll remember you, you just have to surround her with fimiliar things.''

''That's all?''

''Yes, I have to go, but I'll be back in the morning.''

I turned around and saw KT crying.

''KT, why are you crying?''

''Because you don't love me anymore.''

''I never said that.''

''You said your not Ryan. That your Joe. Please don't say that. Joe scares me. He tried to kill me. Ryan, your scaring me.''

There it hit me. She thinks I'm Ryan and that Ryan is me. How can this be.

''I'm sorry KT. I have to tallk to these people. We'll be back.''

I motioned for everyone to come outside the door.

''What do I do? She thinks I'm Ryan.'' I asked

There was a silence

_KC's Point of View_

That was strange. She remembers Ryan but not Joe? I didn't even know what to do. And Joe looks alittle hurt.

''Well,'' I said, ''the doctor said to surround her with fimiliar things right? We'll let's have that sleepover and pretend Joe is Ryan. She gets scared when we call him Joe so let's just call him Ryan when we're around her.''

''Ok.'' everyone nodded

''But what about me?'' Joe asked

''Do you want her to cry?''

''No. FINE. YOU WIN!'' he said

''Let's get changed into our pajamas.''

Everyone went into the room, grabbed stuff, and came back. I didn't even know we could do this at a hospital. They're was an empty bed by KT and two couches. This is going to be intresting.

--

**KT thinks Ryan is Joe. And Joe is Ryan? Cool eh? Review please. The quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	5. Forgetting and Realizing

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Forgetting And Realizing**

_Miley's Point of View_

We had came back to the room all changed. Everyone at the desks thought we were insane for having a slumber party at a hospital. I mean who does that?

The weird thing was that KT really thought Joe was Ryan. I looked around and saw that KC and Kevin were on the couch watching a DVD while Nick and Lilly were on another couch watching T.V. and Joe texting someone and Oliver looking lonely. I decided to talk to him.

''Hey'' I said sitting by him on the other bed.

''Hey, whats up?''

''Nothing. Just thinking.''

''Same here.''

''What are you thinking about?''

''Nothing just how Joe and KT are meant to be, but too blind.''

''Yeah. That would suck if they married other people but were still in ''love'' with each other.''

There it hit me. What if that happened to me and Oliver. I liked him, but I didn't want it to be bottled up inside. I wanted to tell him. But not like that.

''Oliver?''

''Yeah Miley?''

''Can we be honest with each other.''

''Sure.''

''Have you ever felt like you liked a person, but scared to tell them because your scared of what they might say.''

''Yeah''

''I don't want that to be us.''

''Where are you going with this?''

''I like you Oliver, ALOT''

''Really?''

''Yeah. Do you hate me now?''

''No I don't hate you. I never could.''

_Nick's Point of View_

I was watching T.V. when I noticed Lilly looking at me and smiled. I just wanted to kiss her, but I felt that would be awkward. So I played a round of truth or dare.

''Truth or dare?'' I asked

''Dare'' she replied

I should have knowned. She was always up for challenges and that's what I liked about her. She was up for anything. I could dare her to kiss me, but that'll be awkward.

''I dare you to tell me what you would do if I died.''

That was what I could think of at the moment.

''I would cry, lock myself in my room, and probally die of hunger because I'll never leave my room.''

That was shocking.

''You'll do that for me?''

''No,'' she answered, ''that was _if_ you died.''

''Your turn. Truth or dare.''

''Truth.''

''What would you do if I died?''

This is just like Lilly. But I don't care, I love her just the way she is.

''I'll probally sit in my room stuff my face with ice cream and remember the times we had.''

That really was the truth. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. I'll always remember how she smelt like strawberries.

_Joe's Point of View_

I looked around and everyone was having a good time with their ''partners.'' I was feeling left out. I decided to text Mandy.

_hey mandy. where you at?_

_on the plane_

_when are you coming_

_tomorrow morning i believe_

_good bcuz i have to tell you something_

_ok _

I put my phone down and I saw KT just staring at me.

''Ryan, come here. Why are you ignoring me?''

I hated the fact that she called me Ryan. I hated it even more that she didn't know who I was. I hated it a lot more when everyone stopped what they were doing and paying attention to me and KT. I walked over to her and then she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back because I was in shock. Everyone gasped.

''Ryan, whats wrong? Do you not like me anymore?'' she asked

I didn't know what to do. I was surprised myself.

''Of course I do, KT.''

''Then why didn't you kis-''

I kissed her. And to surprise she kissed me back. Then I heard ''oohs'' and ''aahs'' all around.

''What?'' I asked,''I'm here ''boyfriend'' I'm supposed to kiss her.''

I was beginning to like the fact that I was Ryan.

_Kevin's Point of View_

Joe just kissed KT. Boy did he have a lot of guts. I looked up from the movie we were watching and decided to make a memory of this. I took KC's camera and started recording everthing.

''Kevin Jonas here at Malibu's Hospital. Right beside me is the gorgeous KC Carson.''

She waved.

I pointed the camera to everyone. They all waved. Then all of a sudden.

''LOOK! We're on the news!'' Lilly said

_KC's Point of View_

I was waving with Kevin at the camera when Lilly had said we were on the news.

_**Yes, it's true. The Jonas Brothers had cancelled their concert for tonight. On the bright side, it'll continue tomorrow. Here we have pictures of Kevin, Joe, and Nick at the beach with a few other friends. One of the photographers informed us their friend, KT Thomas, had been missing and they looked for her. Joe had found her and brought her to shore. We have pictures of Joe Jonas giving her CPR. And pictures of everyone panicking and rushing to the hospital. No one is allowed in the Malibu Hospital besides patients and patients friends. It's for the privacy of the brothers. I'm Richard Fisher on News Channel 3.**_

Then all the pictures showed up. I looked at KT's face. She looked shocked and scared.

_KT's Point of View_

Than I realized something. On my bed wasn't Ryan, it was Joe. The person who tried to kill me. I pushed him off the bed. I got up and pointed at him.

''YOUR NOT RYAN! YOUR JOE. THE GUY WHO CHEATED ON ME. WHAT DO YOU WANT JOE. YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL. LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU NO GOOD LYING CHEATER!'' I yelled,''AND YOU GUYS KNEW IT ALL ALONG. AND YOU LET HIM NEAR ME. WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU.''

Then I noticed ''Joe'' coming towards me.

''Stay away from me Joe. Your supposed to be in jail. Why are you here?''

He just kept coming closer.

_Joe's Point of View_

I couldn't take this. KT was screaming at me like I was the bad person when I was the one who protected her. I wanted to explain everything to her.

She kept backing away. I just grabbed her wrist lightly when she pushed me really hard. I got up and noticed she fell and slipped on my cell phone. She had hit her head again.

''DOCTOR! NURSE! SOMEBODY!'' I yelled

Moments later a nurse came in. She checked everything.

''What's wrong with her?'' I asked

''She just bumped her head. She'll be ok. I just took the bandage out because she doesn't need it anymore.''

''Ok, thanks.''

I walked to her bed and see if she would wake up.

''KT. KT. Can you hear me?''

Silence

''It's no use. She's probally asleep. I think you should get some rest.'' Kevin said

I nodded.

I looked at my watch and it was 11. I took a notebook and wrote a song. When I was done, it was around 1. I looked around and saw Kevin and KC sleeping on a couch. Lilly and Nick on another. And Oliver and Miley on the other bed. There was no where else for me to lay so I laid with KT.

I looked at her. She looked so beautiful sleeping. For a girl, she really was strong. I thought of her than I fell asleep.

_KT's Point of View_

I woke up and saw everyone was sleeping. KC and Kevin on a couch. Miley and Oliver on the bed beside me. Lilly and Nick on another. Than I realize right beside me was Joe.

He looked so innocent. I grabbed someone's camera beside my desk and took pictures of everyone. I looked at Joe's watch and it said 7. Than I realized I didn't know where I was. Then Joe woke up.

''KT?'' he said softly

''Yes Joe?''

_Joe's Point of View_

I felt someone moving. I woke up and saw KT looking around.

''KT?'' I said

''Yes Joe?''

JOE? So she remembered who I was?

''You remember who I am. And your not running away from me or hitting me?'' I asked

She laughed

''Of course not. Why would I?''

Then I realized she was back. I got up and hugged her really tightly. I didn't want to let her go.

''Joe, your killing me''

''Sorry.''

''Where am I?''

''Your at the hospital. Where else?''

''Why am I here?''

I looked down.

''Because you drowned and CPR didn't work so they took you here.''

_KT's Point of View_

Joe looked sad.

''Why did I drown?''

''Because you can't swim.''

Than it came to me. I was scared and I ran off. I went back into the water and the last thing I remembered was the big wave.

''I remember. I totally blacked out when that wave hit me.''

''So you don't remember?'' he said alittle loud.

''Remember what?'' I asked

Then everyone was beginning to wake up.

''That you thought I was Ryan. Then we were on the news. Than you realized I was Joe and you yelled at me.''

''I did? I don't believe you. I think you're lying.''

''It's true. I got it on KC's camera.'' Kevin said

''You did?'' Joe and I asked

''Let me see.'' I said reaching for it.

I watched it and laughed.

''I'm so sorry.''

''It's ok.''

Everyone came around me smiling and talking.

''I'm hungry.'' I heard Joe say

''How was your concert?''

''We didn't have one. We rescheduled it for today.''

''Why?''

''Because Joe didn't want to perform''

''Oh.''

Then a man came in.

''So how are you Miss Thomas?'' he asked

''Im fine,'' I said looking for a nametag, ''Dr.Malone.''

''I'll just take a look at your head. And I'll ask you a few questions.''

Then he looked at everyone.

''Why don't you guys go home and go get something to eat. Miss Thomas would be fine.''

Everyone left.

''I think I'll stay.'' KC said

''Yeah me too.'' Kevin said

_Joe's Point of View_

After KC and Kevin said they we're staying I was about to when I got a call. I looked and it said ''Mandy''

''I'll be back. I have to take this.''

Everyone went home and I went to a window and picked up.

_hello, joe where are you at. i'm at your house and your mom said you were at the hospital. is everything ok_

_yes everythings fine. u remember where the hospital is right?_

_yea_

_well come over asap. i need you and stop by the gift shop and get some flowers. i own you big time_

_sure thing joe. be there in about 10 min._

_bye_

I walked back to KT's room to see that she was there alone watching t.v. I wonder where KC and Kevin went.

_Kevin's Point of View_

When Joe left, we were there with the doctors. After the doctor asked her questions, the nurse brought her food. She told us we needed to go home and get ready for tonight so we did.

''We'll be back.'' KC said

''See ya later.'' I said

We walked to the exit and left. There was me and KC walking home all quiet. I decided to start a conversation with her.

''So, whats up?''

''Nothing.''

I wanted to ask her out. This may be the only ''alone'' time we'll get.

''So do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow?''

''Like on a date?''

I blushed

''Yeah.

''Cool.''

Just as I noticed, we were there. She went into her house and I went into mine.

''MOM! DAD! I'm home.'' I yelled

''Hows KT? We was about to visit her but when you said you had it undercontrol, so we didn't.'' my mom said

''She's fine. Where is everyone?''

''Nick is showering, Frankie is asleep and Joe isn't here.''

''He's probally still at the hospital.''

''Mandy had left there not too long ago.''

Mandy. I forgot she was coming. It'll be like old times. I wanted to introduce Mandy to KC.

''I'm gonna take a shower and head back out. See ya later.''

''Remember your concert is at 7 and we have to be there at 5. It's 7:56'' my dad reminded me

''Gotcha''

With that, I ran upstairs to my room, grabbed my clothes, and hopped into the shower.

_KC's Point of View_

I can't believe Kevin finally asked me out. I was so eager. I came home to an empty house. Then I remembered they we're visting my grandparents. I didn't want to call them and concern them. I went upstairs to shower.

_Joe's Point of View_

I atood there outside her window looking at her with thoughts. She seemed happy. She looked beautiful, even with alittle. You couldn't really tell because her side bangs we're covering it. I knocked on the door.

''Come in.''

I opened the door and walked in. She smiled when she saw me.

''Hows it going DJ Danger?''

''DJ Danger?''

''We'll I noticed you've done some dangerous things for me. So I decided to call you DJ Danger. Is that cool with you?''

I walked and sat on the bed next to hers facing her.

''Yeah it's cool.''

I looked at her. All she did was smile.

''Will you make it to our concert tonight? I got you backstage passes and everything.''

''I wouldn't miss it for the world.''

_KT's Point of View_

I can see Joe was trying to make conversation with me. But it looks like he has a lot on his mind.

''Good.'' he said

I thought it was the perfect time to tell him how I felt.

''Joe, I have to tell you somethi-''

I was cut off by the ringtone ''MANDY''

''Sorry, I have to take this. It's Mandy, she's in town.''

He said and he walked out the door. Mandy, it's Joe's ex girlfriend. She's in town? Why. Maybe he still has a thing for her. His brothers did say he never dated after they broke up. I knew this is too good to be true.

_Joe's Point of View_

I can tell KT was about to tell me something when Mandy called. I was glad she's finally here. I excused myself and walked out to the corner and saw her.

''Hey'' I said while hugging her

''Hey'' she said and giving me a bunch of roses

''So, what's up?''

''We'll I met this girl, KT. She's really awesome and I think I'm falling for her. But yesterday, she confused me with her pyscho ex boyfriend who tried to kill me. And I want to tell her I like her and I don't know how. I would ask Kevin and Nick, but there too busy with their girls and they'll probally laugh at me. And I don't know what to do anymore. And I realized I really do care for this girl ALOT. And I wrote a song for her too, which I never do for someone unless I'm serious about the.''

When I finished, I caught my breath.

''Wow Joe. You've got a lot on your plate. I say you dedicate a song for her tonight at the concert.''

I nodded.

''But what do I say when I finally want to tell her how I feel?''

''Let's practice. I'll be KT and you be you.''

I nodded.

_KT's Point of View_

I was bored so I decided to go see where he went. Plus I needed to move my legs anyway. I walked off and turned to a corner.

I saw him talking to Mandy and I was silent. I wanted to hear what they were saying. Why was he carrying a bunch of roses?

_Joe's Point of View_

''What did you want to talk about?'' Mandy said

''I just wanted to get some things off my chest. I like you ALOT. And I really care for you. I never want to see you hurt. It hurts me when I see you hurt. I know about the past and what's in the past stays in the past. I just want to start all over. I'll always be there for you. Through ups and down. I missed you when you we're gone. I may even think I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?''

Wow. I can't believe I said all of that. And to Mandy. I'm surprised Mandy didn't laugh. She was really looking at me. I have never even said those things to her. She was speechless.

''I love to. I love you too! Always have and always did.''

Then she hugged me.

''These roses are for you my lady''

She laughed.

_KT's Point of View_

I can't believe it. I actually thought Joe liked me. But all along he was into his ex. I couldn't watch this anymore.

I ran into the girls restroom and starting crying. I didn't know what else to do. He got over me just like that. So I guess I should be over him? I was in complete shock.

How could he do this to me? I mean we we're really dating. So whatever. I,Johanna Kaytee Thomas, is offically over Joseph Adam Jonas. I sat on the bench in the restroom thinking for sometime.

--

**Review. The quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	6. Jealousy and Memories

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 6**

**Jealousy and Memories**

_Mandy's Point of View_

I can't believe this is coming out of Joe's mouth. He was never the sweet romantic one. I guess he proved me wrong. He really had feelings for her and I could tell.

This girl is going to be lucky. Sure I love him, but more as a brotherly type. Joe was going to be a great guy for her.

''What's so funny?'' he asked

''Nothing. You like her a lot don't you?''

he nodded

''We'll let me go meet this girl. You did great. But it was a little too touchy. Great for beginners though.''

We walked back to a room. He knocked on it. No answer. Again, no answer. He opened the door and we didn't see anyone in there.

''Maybe she went to the ladies room. I'll go check.''

I walked to the ladies room. As I walked there I saw a girl looking like she had been crying. She shot daggers at me. I don't even know her. Seeing that no one was in the restroom I walked back.

_KT's Point of View_

I can't cry. That's bad. Why would he like Mandy again? It's because she's super skinny isn't it? I dried my eyes and went back to my room.

On the way I saw Mandy. She looked at me. I gave her a mean look and walked back. There on my bed was Joe. How I wanted to ignore him. But I knew he couldn't. So I'll talk to him as little as I can.

''Hey there.'' he said smiling

''Hi.'' I said stubbornly.

he looked confused.

''Did I do something wrong?'' he asked

''No, could you get off my bed? I don't want you sitting there.''

_Joe's Point of View_

What is wrong with her. All of sudden she was treating me like I've done something wrong.

''No, could you get off my bed? I don't want you sitting there.''

What? Why is she acting like this? I just sat on the bed across from her.

''Why?''

''Because I said so.''

As she said that Mandy walked in.

''Hey Joe. She's not in there. I saw this girl that looked like she was crying her heart out. She gave me a mean look. Oh how I wanted to say something. Oh and there she is.'' Mandy said pointing to KT

''Could you not point at me?'' KT said

''Sorry.'' Mandy said blushing

Mandy walked over to the bed I was on and talked to her

''So, I'm Mandy.''

I looked at KT and KT just sat there quietly.

''KT, she's introducing herself to you. Don't you think you should do the same?''

What is up with this girl. I have to get to the bottom of this.

''I think she knows what my name is.''

''Mandy,'' I whisphered,''can me and KT have a minute. I think you should go check on the others and see what they're doing.''

She nodded and left.

''KT, what's wrong?''

''Nothing.''

''Are you sure?''

_KT's Point of View_

Lying to Joe was making me sad. I didn't want it, but I had no choice. He seemed concern, but whatever. He can go tell Mandy for all I care.

''Are you sure?''

Of course I'm not sure.

''Yes Joseph, I'm sure nothing is wrong with me.''

''Joseph?''

''Yeah, it's your name isn't it?''

''Yeah, but I never get called that.''

''Too bad Joseph.''

Silence

''Do you know who is taking me home today?''

I really just wanted to go home.

''I am. I don't want to bother KC And I'm here anyway.''

Great. Now he's taking me home?

''Ok.''

Everyone already grabbed everything before they left. All I needed was to arrive home. I just wanted to take a shower and go sleep.

I don't even want to go to the concert knowing Mandy would be there. I can already imagine him kissing her. We went to the desk, checked out and walked home. It was pretty quiet. I liked it that way.

''So, your still coming to the concert tonight right?''

''No. I don't think I can. You know I have school to get ready for. And I just got out the hospital.''

''All you have is a little bruise. You can still make it. I already got your passes done.''

''We'll what if I don't want to go. Has that ever occured to you. You can give them to Mandy. I'm sure she'll enjoy it.'' I snapped

He opened his mouth about to say something, but shut it again. That's what I thought. I was right. The whole walk home was quiet.

When we reached the view of my house I ran to the door and locked it behind me. I ran upstairs and looked at the clock. 8:47 GREAT.

I went and took a shower. I got dressed. I was starving, but I didn't want to eat. I needed to loose some weight. I was on the computer checking my myspace.

_Joe's Point of View_

I really don't understand why she is mad at me. I don't have time for this. I'll just go upstairs, take a shower, and get something to eat.

I walked to upstairs to Kevin's room seeing he wasn't there. I went into Nick's and he was asleep. I didn't know where my mom and dad were nor Frankie.

I got out of the shower and changed. I went back downstairs and ate. I walked to my gameroom and saw a note. It was from Mandy.

_To anyone reading._

_I went to the mall and to the beach with some friends incase your looking for me. I'll be at your concert. I won't make it home before then. Call me if you need me._

_ -Mandy_

There she goes. I decided to go for a run then to the mall to get something for KT. Even though she is mad at me, I'll try to work things out with her. I didn't want her mad at me.

I went to Nick's room.

''Nick, I'm going to the mall with Mandy. Be back later. I'll have my phone.''

''Whatever.''

I grabbed my stuff and left the house.

_KT's Point of View_

New friends requests, new picture comments, new comments, new messages, new birthdays. I didn't want to check anything.

I just logged off. Then I heard Leavin' and I knew it was my phone. I didn't bother to look at the caller i.d.

_kt here_

_hello kt_

This voice was very fimiliar

_whose this? do i know u?_

_of course you do._

Strange.

_what do you want?_

_i want you to go on this website_

_ok?_

He told me the website and I typed it down. I clicked enter.

_oh my god_

_surprise? i'll be seeing you today_

_what? is this you?_

_who else would it be. ill be at the concert._

_what how? what if i dont come_

_ill tell you when i see you. and i know where you live remember?_

_wait noo_

He hung up. I looked back at the caller i.d. and it was on private. What do I do? Do I tell anyone? I walked to KC's room and looked for her.

She wasn't there. I wonder wher she is. I walked to the kitchen and saw that her and Kevin were laughing at something.

I couldn't tell her. She'll worry too much. She might even tell my mom and dad. Then everything would be hard on me.

I didn't want to call the person I was mad at. I didn't want to worry him. So I decided to tell the person closes to him.

''Kevin,'' I asked, ''could I ask you something?''

_Kevin's Point of View_

Me and KC were discussing how KT was mad at Joe. Than all of a sudden she appears and has a worried look on her face. I looked at KC.

''Kevin,'' I asked, ''could I ask you something?''

I looked at KC.

''KT, Kevin, I'll be back around 12. I have to go buy something at the mall. There's a sale and I don't want to miss it.'' KC said as she left.

''Sure. What is it?''

''Come upstairs with me.''

I nodded and went upstairs to her room. She pointed at the computer screen and I read it. I was stunned at the screen.

''Is this a joke?''

''No,'' she said like she was about to cry,''it's real. He called me just before I got you. I don't know what to do.''

I went to her and gave her a hug.

''It's going to be fine. Should I call Joe or Nick? They might have an idea.''

She looked at me.

''I rather Nick come than Joe. I really don't want to see Joseph.''

''Is something wrong?''

''Yes, but I can't tell you.''

I nodded.

I grabbed out my cell and called Nick.

_yo kev. where are you. everyone in the house is gone_

_come over kt's house right now. we have a problem_

_ok let me put my shirt on_

_hurry_

I looked at KT. She was shaking.

''Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?''

''I'll tell you about the phone call. Not about Joseph though.''

Then I heard the doorbell ring. Few moment's later, Nick came up. He looked like he just came out of the shower.

''What's wrong?'' he asked

''Take a look at the screen.'' I said pointing to it.

''Oh my god.''

''That's what I said.'' KT said

''So what do we do?'' I asked

''We'll what happened?''

''I was checking my myspace when my phone rang. I really didn't look at the person calling because I thought it really didn't matter. I picked up and he said he was going to see me today and that he would be at your concert. Then he said he'll tell me about what happened. And I already told Joseph-''

''Joseph?'' Nick but in

''Yes Joseph. Back to the story, I told him I didn't want to go. But he knows where I live. And I don't know what to do.'' KT finished

''We'll I really think we should tell Joe. He'll know what to do.'' I said

''You said Nick would know.''

''Kevin's right. This is way to complicated for me.''

_Joe's Point of View_

**20 minutes earlier**

I finished my run. I was glad I wasn't mobbed by any girls. I went into the mall and looked around. I didn't see Mandy. Maybe she was at the beach.

Someone had called my name and I wished it wasn't any fans. I had enough on my mind. Please let them be any friends.

''Joe?''

I turned around to see KC standing there with a couple of bags.

''KC! What are you doing here?''

''I was shopping. What about you.''

''Had to get some things off my mind.''

She nodded.

''This may be weird, but earlier while Kevin was at my house, KT had a worried look on her face. Like she just seen a ghost. She didn't tell me anything. She just asked to talk to Kevin. So I just came here. I didn't want to be nosy.''

Why would KT talk to Kevin instead of KC? Something is wrong.

''Is everything alright?''

''I don't know. She looked like she was about to breakdown and cry. She didn't call you?''

KC doesn't even know why KT is mad at me.

''Nope, she's mad at me. Don't ask, I don't know why. I think we should head home.''

KC nodded.

I grabbed some of KC's bags and we ran home. The door was unlocked so we tip toed to KT's room where we head people talking. Then we were silent.

''Yes Joseph. Back to the story, I told him I didn't want to go. But he knows where I live. And I don't know what to do.'' KT said

''We'll I really think we should tell Joe. He'll know what to do.'' Kevin said

''You said Nick would know.'' KT said

''Kevin's right. This is way to complicated for me.'' Nick said

That's when I entered the converstation.

''What's too complicated for you?'' I interrupted.

Kevin and Nick like happy when I said that and KT just looked the other way. Then there was silence.

''I think I'll put these bags in my room. I don't want to interrupt anything.'' KC said

''No stay. You need to know.'' Kevin said

''Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?'' I asked

''Ryan had been released and he'll be at our concert tonight. If KT doesn't go than he'll come here. KT doesn't want to go to the concert because of something you did. I'm not sure. Ryan has to tell her somethings. And now we don't know what to do.'' Nick informed me

That punk Ryan is back.

''It's not your concern Joseph. You can leave now. We'll take care of it ourselves.'' KT said

''KT, quit acting like that. Joe really cares about you and your pushing him away. All he was trying to do is help.'' KC said

I looked at her and smiled

''I don't need his help. I don't need any of your help either. I'll be fine. You guys can just forget this ever happened. I'll be ok.'' KT said

I walked over to her and she turned around. I turned her around and I saw tears in her face.

''KT, what's wrong?''

''Nothing is wrong Joseph. Can everyone stop asking me that. I'm tired and I'm stressing out. I am too young for this. I am only seventeen. Tomorrow I'll be eighteen. Then I'll worry about this.'' KT shouted

I didn't know tomorrow was her birthday.

''KT, I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong.''

She looked at me and everyone else

''You really want to know what's wrong?''

I nodded

''We'll why should I tell you?''

''Because I care.''

''No you don't. None of you do. None of you people care about me besides Ryan. Would you just leave me alone? It is 11 something and I'm tired. I'm going to bed.''

I was speechless.

''KT! Why are you acting like this?'' KC asked

''Because I am. Please leave me alone. If you don't leave, I will leave.''

''Why don't you guys keep KC company while I talk to KT.'' I said

they nodded and left

I walked and closed the door and faced her.

''What?''

_Nick's Point of View_

As we left, I wondered why she was acting like that. I hope Joe and her solve their problems.

''What's with her?'' I asked

''I don't know'' Kevin replied

''It has something to do with Joe though.'' KC said

Than it got quiet

''I've got an idea.'' I yelled

''What is it?'' Kevin and KC asked in unison

They were made for each other I thought.

''We should dedicate 'When You Look me In The Eyes' to KT and say it's from Joe so she'll won't be mad at him again.''

''Think that'll work?'' Kevin said

I nodded

''Cool.''

For the rest of the day we planned a surprise party for KT. She can be a bit mean, but I guess it isn't her fault. Who could blame her? She's under a lot of stress.

_KT's Point of View_

Joe seemed so concern about me. Why would he be here and where is Mandy?

''What?'' I asked

''Please tell me what is wrong. I don't want you mad at me.''

''It's a long story.''

''I have all day.''

Joe was really trying to make an effort here. I shouldn't be so mad at him for going back out with Mandy. I should be happy for him. If he's happy, I'm happy. I'll just move on.

''I'm sorry Joe,'' I said, '' I really didn't mean to give you a hard time. It's just all the things I been through. I'm just a little confused, that's all. Plus I have an empty stomach.''

he laughed

''So your not mad at me?'' I asked

''Of course not. I was just worried. Like I said when I first met you, I could never be mad at you.''

I smiled

I ran to him and gave him a tight hug. He hugged me back and we were like that for sometime.

''Joe,'' Nick interrupted, ''we have to go. It's almost time for rehersal.''

''Ok'' Joe said

Nick had smiled and left.

''So are you gonna be ok?''

''Sure.''

''Are you coming to the concert?''

''Yeah.''

''Good. I'll make sure he doesn't get near you. He has to get past Mighty Macho Joe first.''

I laughed

''Bye'' I said

He walked out and left. I ran to find KC and apologize to her.

''KC, I'm really sorr-''

''It's ok KT, I understand.''

''Cool.''

For the rest of the day we just sat there bored. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver came over. Me and KC changed.

We were picked up by a limo and given our passes. I was really excited. Until I saw Mandy. The girl who stole Joe away from me.

--

**I did change their ages. I just wanted it to match it better. And yes, Ryan's back. The quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	7. Concert and Decision

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 7**

**Concert and Choice**

_Miley's Point of View_

We arrived about an hour early. I was glad Hannah wasn't performing tonight. I was with Oliver and Lilly when Nick had informed us about what happened earlier. I was suprised.

I kept a look out for Ryan. I didn't want him here. He'll ruin the show. Nick told us that they we're dedicating a song to KT and about her surprise birthday party. I didn't even know what to get her.

Then I saw KT and I decided to talk to her. I grabbed Lilly and we headed her way. Then Lilly stopped and went to talk to Nick. Than I was on my way again.

''Hey KT.''

''Hey Miles.''

''So, enjoying it so far?''

''Yeah I guess.''

I looked at her. She looked a little pale. Like she hasn't been eating. I should know because one of my friends was like that.

''Have you ate anything yet?''

''Oh yeah. I had a huge breakfast and I ate before we left.''

She was lying. I was with her when we left and she didn't touch a thing.

''Oh okay, the food here is really good. I'm about to go talk to Oliver and them. I'll see you around.''

I said and left. It was a good thing Oliver, Lilly, Nick, Kevin, Kacie, Joe and Mandy we're standing there together. They needed to know what was up. I was worried.

''Has any of you seen KT eat today?''

''No.'' they said in unison

''We'll she said she ate a huge breakfast and ate before we left. I know she didn't because I was with her. She is really pale and it doesn't look like she has been eating.''

''She didn't eat breakfast because I was with her.'' Joe said

''I'll go try to make her eat. Eating is my middle name.'' Oliver said

It wasn't a lie. Oliver did love to eat.

''Ok.''

_Oliver's Point of View_

Miley seemed worried about KT so I decided to help. I saw her looking at her phone. I walked to her and she smiled.

''Hey KT.''

''Sup Oliver.''

''Everyone dared me to have an eating contest with you. They would give you 50 bucks if you win. Are you in?''

''Do I have to?''

''Yes''

''Ok.''

She walked over to the food table and I gave them a thumbs up. They all walked over. Kevin placed the foods on the plates and KC was taking the time.

''Get mark, ready, set, GO!'' Nick yelled

_Lilly's Point of View_

It didn't even look like she was trying. She took a couple of bites and said she was full. She had excused herself to the restroom.

''We'll go check on her'' I said

''No, let me do it. I haven't gotten to know her yet and I think this would be a good chance.'' Mandy offered

_Mandy's Point of View_

I went into the restroom and there KT was throwing up. It looked like she was doing it on purpose. Do I stop her or what? Joe would never forgive me if I don't. She'll probally hate me even more.

''KAYTEE! What are you doing?'' I asked

''What does it look like? I'm throwing up.''

''On purpose?''

''No''

''Really?''

''Yes. Why do you even care.''

''I care because Joe likes you and if he finds out I know about this and didn't stop me, he'll ever forgive me.''

Oops. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

''Really?''

I nodded

''I thought you two were dating.''

''Oh no. Been there done that. We're just friends. He's like a brother figure to me. But he really does like you, A LOT.''

''I'm sorry. I was being rude because I thought you guys we're back together and it kind of made me jealous.''

''So you like him?''

she nodded

''Please don't tell anyone about this.''

''It'll be our secret.''

We linked arms and walked out to see evryone looking at us.

''Are you ok?'' Joe asked

''Yes''

she looked at me and smiled

Then Joe came and hugged her.

''Why hello KT?'' I heard

I turned around and saw a boy about 5'7'' with dark blonde hair. He looked like Chace Crawford. He was pretty cute. How does he know KT?

''What is it Ryan?''

''Aren't you gonna give your boyfriend a hug?''

BOYFRIEND? Than why is she messing with Joe? Joe's face is priceless. Kevin went to stand by Joe and KT. Oliver and Nick held Miley and Lilly. KC was standing by me.

There must be something I don't know. Everyone looked confused.

_Ryan's Point of View_

KT was hugging that Joe Jonas boy. He is all over my girl. He is gonna get it. With his brother standing by them. I can take all four of the boys.

''Aren't you gonna give your boyfriend a hug?'' I said

''Boyfriend? Your not her boyfriend.'' Kevin said

''Than who is?''

''I am.'' Joe said

He stepped infront of me.

''What you gonna do?'' I asked

''Nothing, until you do something.''

He was acting all hardcore and shit. So I pushed him. Than he pushed me back. I began to punch him, but KT jumped in the middle.

''Ryan what are you doing? You just can't push people like that.'' she told me

''He was just in my face and I had no other choice.''

''I understand.''

She took my arm and walked me into a corner. This was the time to apologize. I really felt bad for everything.

''KT, I'm really sorry. Natalie is just a girl I've been messing with. She doesn't mean anything to me. I have no feelings for her. I care for you and only you. I mean how long have we known each other? You should know that I'll never hurt you. I just thought having two girls was cool.''

_KT's Point of View_

''KT, I'm really sorry. Natalie is just a girl I've been messing with. She doesn't mean anything to me. I have no feelings for her. I care for you and only you. I mean how long have we known each other? You should know that I'll never hurt you. I just thought having two girls was cool.''

I never really did give him a chance to explain. My feelings for him came rushing back. He was so cute. How could I not forgive him.

''I understand Ryan, I forgive you.''

''So are we still together?''

That question stunned me. Mandy said that Joe liked me, but why would Joe say that to her. Is that her way of lying so she can have Joe to herself? Mandy was a tricky girl.

''Yeah, we are.''

I decided to give him another chance. I can work things out with Joe later on. I didn't want Ryan to hit me if I said no so yes was the best answer.

''I love you KT.''

I hadn't heard these words in so long. He was the only one I knew that really cared for me. Maybe it was true. Joe never said that word to me. Mandy just said he liked me, not love.

''I love you too Ryan.''

He kissed me. I kissed him back, I didn't know what else to do. I felt sparks.

''Stay with me for the rest of the concert. I don't want you to get in trouble.''

he smiled

I turned around and I saw someone running off. I couldn't picture who it was, but someone had just saw the whole thing. I just prayed that it wasn't Joe.

We walked back and saw everyone looking at us strangely. Than I saw Mandy talking to Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

_Mandy's Point of View_

I went to see if KT was ok than I saw her basically making out with that Ryan boy. I should warn Joe so his poor little heart doesn't get broken.

''Joe, Kevin, Nick,'' I said to them,''maybe you should think twice about singing that song to KT.''

''Why?'' Joe asked

''Because I jus-'' I was cut off

_Can we have the Jonas Brother's under the stage. Showtime in 30 seconds._

''Sorry Mandy, we have to go. After this song we'll be back.'' Kevin said

''See ya.'' Nick said

They went into the door underneath the stage. I was too late. Than I heard the crowd scream as they rose up.

_KT's Point of View_

I should have known. Than I heard Nick talking.

**Hey how is everyone doing? I'm Nick and this is my brothers Kevin and Joe. -Nick**

**My brothers and I met special people this week. And Joe wants to dedicate a the song we're about to play to one of them.-Kevin**

**Kaytee Thomas, this one is for you.- Joe**

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Oh my goodness. They're singing that to me!__

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

I looked at Ryan and he looked mad. I stared at KC and she was smiling.__

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

Everyone else was smiling besides Mandy. She looked upset.__

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Joe really did care about me. That's why he dedicated this song for me.__

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

I feel awful. When Joe comes back, he'll be very unhappy.__

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh  


Should I tell him before Mandy does? Before I knew it I heard them talking.

**We have to take alittle break, but we'll be back soon.**

Oh no there they we're. I started to cry. Today was a very emotional day for me. Joe smiled, looked at me, and walked straight to me along with everyone else.

''How did you like it?'' Joe said

''It was very thoughtful.''

''So you loved it?'' Nick asked

''Of course.''

''Why are you crying then?'' Kevin asked

''Because I did someth-''

''Because she feels bad for what she had just did.'' I looked at Mandy

''What did she do?'' Joe asked

''You tell them KT''

Mandy was such a bitch. I should punch her in my face. I wasn't even crying because of what happened earlier. I was crying because I knew Joe cared for me. But I couldn't say that now.

That blonde ruined it for me.

_Mandy's Point of View_

I didn't mean to be so hard on KT. But Joe needed to know the truth.

''Tell us what?'' Kevin asked

''That she was busy mak-''

KT cut me off

''That I forgave Ryan.''

She was keeping the other part from them.

''She was making out with Ryan and they told each other they loved each other and they are back together.''

Joe looked angry.

Kevin and Nick looked dissapointed as well as the others. Ryan was smirking.

_Joe's Point of View_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I felt like someone just ripped my heart out. I looked at KT and she wouldn't stop crying. I walked up to her and Ryan stepped infront of me.

''MOVE!'' I yelled

I pushed him so hard he fell down.

''KT, is this true?''

she nodded

I shook my head.

''Why KT?''

''Because I ju-''

_Can we have the Jonas Brother's back on stage._

''I'll talk to you later.''

Then me and my brothers walked off. I turned around and saw KT run off with Ryan chasing after her.

_Lilly's Point of View_

''What just happened?'' I asked

''I don't know'' KC answered

''Whatever just did'' Miley said

''We have to fix'' Oliver said

I know KT was going through a stage. Mandy made her look like the bad person. I know they all say Mandy is such a sweet girl, but she shouldn't have caused all this.

_KT's Point of View_

I knew it from the beginning. Mandy was not to be trusted. The way Joe's face turned made me feel so bad about myself. I ran out of that venu so quick that I didn't even know where I was going.

I settled down at a park near by. I was sitting on the swings when I heard a voice. I wished it was Joe, but it couldn't be because he was performing. I looked up and saw Ryan.

''KT, I didn't mean to cause you all that trouble. If you just want to be friends than I understand. I won't like it, but yeah.''

''No I want us to be together. But what if you get crazy and do that to me again?''

''I promise I won't. Happy early birthday by the way.''

''You remembered?''

he nodded

''How did you get out. Why did you do that. Where are you staying. When are you leaving?''

I had questions that I wanted to be answered.

_Ryan's Point of View_

''How did you get out. Why did you do that. Where are you staying. When are you leaving?''

''My uncle bailed me out. I did it because I didn't want to loose you. Your a big part of my life and I felt like I lost it over a dumb choice. I'm staying at my friend's house and I'm leaving tomorrow night or later.''

''Why don't you stay at my place? We have a guest bedroom and my parents won't be back until sometime later this week.''

''Sure, why not?''

she smiled at me

''We should probally head back. KC is probally looking for us. I mean you.''

We headed back to the venue to see all the people leaving. I looked at my phone and it said 11. The concert was over.

We arrived there and went inside. KC and the brothers and a boy and three girls were all talking to each other. I didn't want to interrupt them.

''KT, I think I'm going. I'm not welcomed here.''

''Oh wait, I'll go with you. I just have to say something to them.''

_KT's Point of View_

I don't know if riding home with him was a good idea or not. But I didn't care. I just wanted a chance for them to get to know him.

I walked up to them. Everyone was looking at me and Ryan. I an tell the look on KC's face and what it meant.

''Great show you guys.''

''Yeah thanks.'' Kevin and Nick said in unison

At least they understood. Joe just looked at me.

''How would you know, you weren't even here to see it. You we're with that punk the whole time,'' Joe said pointing at Ryab

''What?'' everyone said

''Look Joe, I'm sorry. I was about to apologize, but now I'm not. I did nothing wrong.''

''KT you are ba-'' Joe stopped,''it doesn't even matter anymore.''

''Fine Joe. I'm leaving. Bye you guys.''

''You're not riding home with us?'' KC said

''Oh no, I'm leaving with Ryan. I'll be home later though.''

I walked off with Ryan.

''HE WANTS YOU ALONE WITH HIM SO HE CAN KILL YOU. I WON'T BE THERE TO HELP YOU THIS TIME.'' Joe yelled

I turned around, looked at him, and walked away. Joe had serious issues. Him and Mandy. No wonder why they dated.

Me and Ryan walked to his car. I just sat in there thinking. Was Joe's words true? I kind of regretted not leaving with them.

''Where do you want to go?''

''Let's just go to your friend's house and get your stuff. Then we can go back to my place.''

He was driving and it was quiet. I turned on the radio and I heard a women talking to someone that might be her co-worker.

_The Jonas Brothers' concert took place today. It was a great show. Especially the part where they said Joe wanted to dedicate that song to that one girl. What was her name?_

_I think it was Kaytee Thomas. One of my insiders said that they we're dating. Wait, isn't she the girl who drowned a day before and got rushed to the hospital?_

_Yes I think it was. Do you think they have a thing together?_

_I don't know. Looking at the pictures tells me yes. I guess they want to keep it on the downlow. Call right now so we can discuss Joe Jonas and this Kaytee Thomas girl. Only if your caller number 5_

_caller number 5 talk your on. Talk to us._

_**hi, im samantha and i was on the brothers youtube yesterday and i saw a video of joe and her sleeping together and the brothers waking them up. it was pretty funny.**_

_really? we have to check this out. it may not be the same girl. nathan is on youtube right niow watching it. your right, it is the same girl. i guess we can officially call them ''JOETYEE''_

_**joetyee, thats cute. **_

_well thank you samantha. if any of you know something about this kt thomas girl, give us a call right now. Joe, if your listening, give us a call too._

I turned the radio off. I didn't want to hear gossip at this moment.

''Why you turn it off? I enjoyed it.''

''Are you serious?''

'Yes, you should call them. It'll be pretty funny. I bet the others are listening.''

''Nah, can we please turn it off?''

he nodded

We drove up to a house with music blasting and a bunch of cars. Teenagers we're falling all over the place.

''You stay here?''

''Just for two nights. Let me just grab my stuff. You can come with me if you want.''

I got out the car and walked with him.

''Stay with me. It might be a little crazy.''

I grabbed his arm and we walked in. When a guy saw Ryan he immediately came to him.

''RYAN! How's it going?'' they guy said,''Hi I'm Cameron.''

''KT.'' I said shaking his hand.

I think he's drunk.

''Cameron, I'm gonna stay with my girl until I leave. Is it cool if I grab my stuff and leave?''

''Yeah sure.''

We walked pass the kitchen when another guy came up to us holding cups.

''Ryan your leaving? Have a drink before you go.''

''I'm driving and no.''

''Just one drink.''

''I'll have one later after I go get my stuff.''

We left and went upstairs. Ryan opened a door and grabbed about three suitcases. He held two and I got one.

We went outside and placed it in the trunk. I was walking to the car when he was walking back to the house.

''Ryan, where are you going? Let's leave.''

''I just want a couple of drinks. Just ten minutes.''

I just walked in with him. He sat there took can after can, cup after cup. I just stood there looking at him. If my calculations we're right, he had over 13 drinks.

''Ryan, we have to go. Your drunk.''

''No KT, let's just stay here. I can't drive.''

''Fine, I'll call someone to pick us up and take us home.''

I went outside snd took out my phone. I called KC. She didn't pick up. I tried Kevin. He didn't pick up either. I called Nick. No answer.

I went back in the house and saw Ryan was argueing with some dude. They both looked out of it. All I could hear was shout.

''You better not touch my girl. I'll kill you.'' Ryan screamed

''I'll like to see that.'' he shouted back

I walked back outside and called Miley. No answer. I tried Oliver. No answer. I tried Lilly and she didn't even pick up. What is up with these people?

The last person I could call was Joe. I had no choice. It was either him or Mandy. I didn't even have her number. Joe was my last chance. I heard something break and I quickly pressed send.

_**ringing**_

_hello?_

_joe! is that you? _

_yea_

_where are you. i called everyone and no one picked up_

_were in the limo on our way home._

_well can you guys pick me up?_

_why cant ryan do it?_

_because we are at his friends house and hes drunk and hes argueing with some guy and i think theyre about to fight_

_oh well where are you at?_

_9876 dale dr._

_well be there. dont go anywhere._

_thanks joe_

_**he hung up**_

--

**Yay Ryan's back. I've decided not to make Ryan a bad guy. Or he might be. We'll wait and see. Joe to the rescue. The quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	8. Troubles and Differences

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 8**

**Trouble and Differences**

_Joe's Point of View_

KT sounded like she really needed me. I had no other choice but to help her. Even though I was mad at her.

''Who was that?'' KC asked

''KT.''

''Why?''

''She's at Ryan's friends house getting his stuff when he had a couple of drinks too many. He's argueing with some guy and I heard things break in the background. And KT wants us to take her home.''

''Where is she at?'' Kevin asked

''9876 Dale Dr.''

Kevin was talking to the driver and he turned around. I just hope KT is ok.

_KT's Point of View_

It has been 10 minutes since I called Joe. They weren't even here yet. I was looking at Ryan and he and that guy are still going at it. No one even tried to break it it.

Than that dude hit Ryan. Ryan swung back. Now they we're fighting. I was looking for Cameron and he jumped in and helped Ryan out. Than the guy's friend was in. I ran in and tried to stop it.

''Hey hey, get off of him!'' I yelled

''KT, stay on the side. I'm fine.'' Ryan said

Then the guy looked at me. Than he started to grab me.

''Get off of my girl!'' Ryan shouted

''NO!''

Than Ryan punched him in the face and a bunch of the guys friends we're fighting him and Cameron.

''Get off of Ryan's girl James!'' Cameron yelled

Then James let me go and headed for Cameron. I tried to stop that too. It was too much. 2 guys on Ryan and 3 on Cameron.

Than James came back to me. He grabbed me again. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

''Get off of me you freak!''

''No!''

''Get off of her now!'' I heard a fimiliar voice

I turned around and saw Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Oliver. I realized the girls we're in the limo. For their safety I guess.

''Make me!'' James yelled

Joe was hitting James. James started bleeding and ran to the bathroom. Joe ran to where Ryan was and pushed the guys off of Ryan. Oliver had helped him. The guys tried to hit them, but they were quicker.

Nick and Kevin we're helping Cameron out. Than the 4 guys and James had left. And everyone was staring at the famous band fighting. Cameras and phones were out everywhere.

''KT, are you ok?'' Nick asked

''Yea, can we just leave?''

''Somone drive my car to KT's house please.'' Ryan asked

''I'll drive it.'' Kevin said

''No, you stay with KC. I'll drive it.'' I offered

''I'll go with you incase you get yourself in other trouble.'' Joe said

Why is Joe being nice to me? Just not too long ago he hated me.

''Where will Ryan be?'' Oliver asked

''He can come with us.'' Joe said

Wow. Joe wanted Ryan to come with us?

''Could someone help me to the car? I don't think I can walk on my own. Everything is too dizzy.'' Ryan asked

Kevin and Joe helped Ryan to the car. Followed by me, Oliver, and Nick.

''Which one is your car?'' Oliver asked

''The black one'' I said

''Which one? There's like twenty.'' Joe said

''The black benz.''

We walked up to his car. I got Ryan's keys and Kevin and Joe put Ryan in the backseat. I got into the driver's seat when Joe stopped me.

''Let me drive. You'll probally hit a tree.''

''Fine.''

Kevin and the others walked back to the limo when I got on the other side of Joe and sat. I looked back to see if Ryan had a seatbelt on. I put my on and waited for Joe to come in.

He turned on the engine, put his seatbelt on, and looked at the mirror. He was playing with his hair when I coughed.

''What?''

''Take us home.''

''Fine.''

I turned around to see Ryan asleep. I turned on his radio and they we're still tlking about me and Joe.

_So you are saying that you know that Kaytee and Joe are not dating? Am I correct?_

_**yes you are**_

_How do you know this?_

_**because i'm dating him.**_

I looked at Joe. He had a weird look on his face.

''Let's call them. It'll be fun.'' I offered

he nodded

I got out my phone and dialed the station.

_your on the air, talk to us_

_**hi well i'm kaytee thomas and that girl is not dating joe**_

_really? how would we know you are kt?_

_**because im with joe right now and we can prove it**_

_really? how?_

_**you tell us**_

_joe, if your there. sing us a line of your hit 'when you look me in the eyes'_

I looked at Joe and put my phone by his ear. He turned to me and started singing

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

I took the phone away from him and looked at him. Than I talked on the phone some more.

_**believe us now?**_

_yes we do. so tell us about your relationship with the brother_

_**well me and joe are just friends. theres nothing more. i have a boyfriend.**_

_is that true joe?_

I looked at him and gave the phone to him. He looked like he was really hurt.

**yes, its true**

_well there you have it. you heard it for yourselves. joe jonas is single. ladies, you can go dance and sing your little hearts out_

_**nice talking to you. we have to go. bye**_

I hung up the phone and turned off the radio. I looked at him. His eyes we're on the roads.

''Joe I really am sor-''

''It's ok KT. I get the fact that you don't like me. I get the fact that you are in love with this drunk behind me. I get the fact that we're just friends. I get the fact that that's all we'll ever be. I get the fact that my feelings for you grow stronger and stronger each day. I get the fact that my feelings will never be returned. I get the fact that my heart was broken. I get the fact that I can nev-''

I cut him off.

''Joe, stop. I get it. We're here.''

He drove up to my driveway and parked the car. Everyone in the limo had walked off into my house. Kevin and Nick was helping Ryan out of the car and Oliver was carrying his stuff.

Me and Joe was in the car just sitting there when everyone was looking us weirdly. When they all go inside, Joe was about to leave when I stopped him.

''Stay Joe.''

''I'm not your dog, KT.''

''No, I want to tell you something.''

''Nothing you say or do can make up for the way I feel. I'm really hurt.''

''I know. I wouldn't be surprised if you never spoke to me again. What I did was messed up.''

''I know.''

He looked so depressed. I just wanted to kiss him. The next thing I knew, I leaned in and kiss him. To my surprise, he kissed me back. We kissed for what seemed years. Then we finally stopped.

''That was um really uh ve-''

''Awkward.''

''Joe, I really do like you. I have feelings for you a lot too. It was just when you had left when someone called your phone at the hospital, I went out and followed you. Than I saw you holding roses and telling Mandy you loved her and all this thing. I was hurt so I ran in the restroom and cried. Than Mandy saw me and I was mad at her. That was why I was rude when we we're in that room. I just felt that she took you away from me.''

I can't believe I actually told him that. He probally thinks I'm a stalker.

''Why didn't you tell me that earlier?''

''Because I was afraid.''

''Of what?''

''That you didn't feel the same way.''

''I love you Johanna Kaytee Thomas.''

''You know about my first name?''

he nodded

''And I love you Joseph Adam Jonas.''

''What about Ryan?'' I asked

''I don't know. He's staying in my guest room though.''

Joe looked down

''Don't worry Joe, I'll keep my door locked.''

he laughed

''Let's go inside.''

I walked out the car and Joe gave me Ryan's keys. I walked to my gameroom and I saw them playing games, on the computer, talking, and laughing.

Me and Joe walked in and everyone was silent.

''Don't worry, we're cool now.'' Joe said

''Good. I couldn't handle you guys and your on and off relationship.'' Nick said

''We're not in a relationship.'' I said

''Of course not, we all heard that on the radio.'' KC said

I looked at Joe and he blushed

''I'm gonna go check on Ryan and see if he needs anything. I'll be back.''

''I'll come with.'' Joe offered

Everyone looked at each other.

We walked don the hall and opened a door to the room Ryan was in. I looked on the bed and Ryan was sleeping and turning.

''Ryan, do you need anything?''

''No KT, I'm fine. KC took care of me. I just need some sleep.''

''Ok.''

I walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Than me and Joe walked back to the game room.

''We'll be in KT's room if you need us.''

Than me and Joe walked to my room. I went and grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change when Joe was on my computer.

''Joe, what are you doing?''

''Nothing.''

Than he picked up my camera and started filming and talking into it.

_Joe Jonas here. I just finished the last concert until our summer tour. We're live in KT's room. I'm sure you heard us on the radio earlier, but we just wnated to set some things straight._

He motioned me to come sit by him.

_**Yeah we'll tomorrow, when I turn 18, me and Joe are getting married. Than we'll have bunch of kids and name them strange names like Milk and Cheese**_

_It's true. I was thinking French Fries for the first child, what do you think?_

_**NO! How about cereal?**_

_Cereal it is._

_**See? Aren't we cool. Oh and me and Joe are so in love**_

I added the air quotes

_Yup KT is the love of my life. Next to cows that is._

_**Joe you are so weird.**_

_Just wanted to inform you. We'll be at Vitolos tomorrow if you want to meet us_

_**We are?**_

_Yup. I'm taking KT out on a date and thats where I'm proposing to her._

_**Your not supposed to tell me.**_

_Oops. _

_**It's getting late and we gotta go**_

_Bye peoples._

He turned off the camera and uploaded in to my computer.

''You are aware that I'll have millions of girls after me right?''

''We'll I'll protect you from them.''

''You are crazy Joseph.''

''Only for you Johanna.''

''Joe, we have to go. See ya KT.'' Nick said

''Bye.''

''Bye KT''

''Bye Joe.''

They had walked off and left. I walked back to the gameroom and everyone had left. I walked to KC's room.

''Where did everyone go?''

''Home.''

''Why?''

''Because it's 1 in the morning.''

''Oh we'll goodnight.''

''Night.''

I walked to my room and fell asleep.

_Nick's Point of View_

I was dying to know what happened bewteen KT and Joe.

''So how are you and KT?'' Kevin asked

It's like he just read my mind.

''We're good. She kissed me and we're getting married.''

''WHAT?'' me and Kevin yelled

''It's a joke. But she really did kiss me. It was great.''

''We'll me and KC are going out tomorrow.''

''Why is everyone getting a girl besides me? I still hadn't told Lilly yet.''

''Do it tomorrow at KT's surprise party.'' Kevin said

''Ok.''

I walked to my room, got changed, and went to bed. I had a long day ahead of me.

_Lilly's Point of View_

I woke up when I saw Oliver shaking me.

''WHAT?'' I yelled

''Wake up, we have to get ready for KT's party.''

I looked at Miley's clock.

''Oliver, it's 9 in the morning. Why are we up so early?''

''Fine, Nick told me he wanted to see you right now.''

Nick? Oh yeah. I forgot I was at Miley's house.

''Where is he?''

''In the front.''

''Ok.''

I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair. I didn't bother to change out of the pjs Miley lend me. I walked out to the front door when I saw Nick smiling at me.

''Goodmorning Lilly.''

''Morning Nick.''

''Why are you not dressed?''

''Because it's 9 in the morning.''

''We'll I'm bored and I can't think of anything to do.''

''Nick, you woke me up at 9 for that?''

''And I wanted to spend some alone time with you. We've been apart for awhile.''

Aww Nick J wants to spend alone time with me. That was sweet.

''Ok, I'll be ready in about an hour and a half.''

''Ok.''

I ran up to Miley's room seeing Oliver and her making out.

''Eww, when we're you planning on telling me about this?''

''It happened when you were gone.''

''Anyways, I'm gonna go home and take a shower. I'll be back around 10. Enjoy your time alone.''

I walked out and went to my house. It was about 1 block away.

''I'm home.'' I yelled

''Lilly, not so loud. People are still sleeping.'' my mom said

''Sorry.''

I ran upstairs and chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black medium sleeved shirt, a red neckalace and matching earrings,a red and black belt, and red flats.

With that I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and my red tote. I placed my phone and some money in there.

I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs to get something to eat. I just decided to eat a poptart because I really wasn't hungry.

''Bye mom! I'm leaving again. Call me if you need me.''

I walked out and walked to Nick's house. I rung the doorbell and Nick opened it.

''Hey Lilly.''

''Hey Nick J.''

''Come on in. Kevin's probally on myspace and Joe is probally thinking about KT.''

I laughed.

We walked to Nick's room to find Joe in there looking for something.

''Joe, what are you trying to find? There is no hidden treasure in here.''

''I know that. Hey Lilly. I'm looking for my binoculars.''

''Why do you need binoculars?'' I asked

''Because I want to see what KT and Ryan are doing.''

''Just go over there Joe. It's not that hard.''

''Fine Nick. Could you guys come to me? I don't want to go by myself.''

''Sure'' me and Nick said in unison.

We walked into Joe's room and stepped on his balcony.

''Why can't we go to the front door like a normal person?''

''Yeah. Nick is right.''

''No, it's better like this.''

We climed down the side of his wall and onto hers. Once we got up there, he knocked on the balcony door. He knocked on it again and still no answer.

''Maybe she isn't here.'' Nick said

I looked at Joe's face and he looked dissapointed. I turned the doorknob and it opened. We stepped inside her room. We looked around and no one was there.

Joe was going through one of her notebooks by her bed. Nick was looking around at her pictures. I just sat on her bed looking at the two.

_Joe's Point of View_

I found a journal. It was covered in ''DO NOT READ OR I'LL KILL YOU!'' I decided to read it anyway. I turned to the date when I first met her.

_Ryan had been dating a girl behind my back. Than he showed up and all this crap happened. Joe had saved me. He's a really nice guy. But I still get scared at the thought of Ryan. I know what Ryan did was pathetic, but he was the only one who cared for me. He loved me. And that's all I really needed. Joe was acting strange at dinner too. I don't know why though. Joe's a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him._

I turned to the next day.

_Mandy and Joe are going out. It really sucks. I guess he would like her I mean she is gorgeous and really skinny. I decided not to eat anymore. If I did eat, I'll probally make myself throw up like I've been doing. I just wish Joe would say to me what he did to Mandy. It'll be the best day of my life. Ryan is back in my life I guess. He's was really drunk last night. Once again, Joe had saved the day. I was really shocked when they dedicated that song to me. It was exciting. Tomorrow is my birthday. I really didn't care for the gifts. All I want is someone who loves me and not hurt me._

I decided not to read anymore. It was an invasion of her privacy. I placed her journal down. Than I thought of something. I looked up to see Nick and Lilly laughing at something on KT's camera.

''You guys!'' I whisphered,''I know what to get KT for her birthday.''

''What?'' they asked

''We write her a song.''

''Cool.''

''Yeah whatever. Hold up Ryan, I just have to go upstairs to my room to grab something. I'll be right back.'' I heard KT say

''Uh oh.''

I looked and Nick and Lilly ran to her closet. I ran into her bathroom and hid behind the curtains. I couldn't have her find me in her room snooping.

_KT's Point of View_

Ryan was wanting to spend my brithday with me. I didn't have my phone so I ran upstairsd to get it. I looked around and it wasn't there. He made me eat tons of pancakes too.

I went into my bathroom. Close the door and made myself throw up. I didn't like to always throw up, but I had no choice. I needed to loose weight. I stepped out and grabbed my phone when I heard something play.

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

I went back to my room. I knew that wasn't my ringtone. Someone else was in there. But who?

_Nick's Point of View_

Lilly's phone had gone off. I was in the closet with her. She quickly turned it off. I peaked through the door and I saw KT looking around. Joe was still in the bathroom.

I couldn't think of an excuse for being in her closet with Lilly. She'll expect something. I just hope Joe has a plan.

_Lilly's Point of View_

I can't believe my phone just rang. Miley called at the perfect time. Nick peeked through the door and I knew we were in trouble.

_Joe's Point of View_

It was pretty funny how Lilly's phone rang. I couldn't get them two busted. It was my fault they we're in there anyway. I shoved the curtain to the side and saw KT looking around.

I walked out of the bathroom and tapped her on her shoulder. She screamed than she turn around.

''Why are you in my room. Why are you scaring me. Why do you have a girly ringtone?''

I couldn't help it but to laugh.

''I'm in your room because I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I'm scaring you because it's fun. You like the ringtone? I love it. I sing it all the time.''

She looked at me like she was about to kill me.

''Nick had called me. He said that Lilly and him we're just leaving wherever they we're and that I have to talk to them when he gets home.'' I said loudly

''Oh. Don't ever scare me like that again.''

''Sorry.''

''KT! Are you ok? Why are you screaming.'' I heard Ryan said as he was coming up the stairs

She turned and faced her door. She was looking for a place for me to hide. I looked at the closet and saw Nick looking out at me. She pointed to the closet and I shook my head.

''Sorry, I don't do closets. He's not gonna do anything.''

''If you say so.''

Moments later Ryan came in the room.

''KT, what's wrong? Oh, it's just you and him.''

He looked at me with a confuse look on his face.

''Sup. I was just wishing your girl here a happy birthday. No need to interrupt anything. I'll see you guys later.''

_Ryan's Point of View_

I got into her room and I saw her talking to none other than Joe.

''Sup. I was just wishing your girl here a happy birthday. No need to interrupt anything. I'll see you guys later.''

Just as he was walking out I decided to stop him.

''You don't have to leave. You can stay if you want.''

He turned around and looked at me.

''I'd love to stay, but I have to go. My brother and his girlfriend needs me.''

''See ya.''

I watched him leave out the balcony. KT was looking stunned.

''Let's go KT.''

''Ok.''

We left he room.

_Nick's Point of View_

I owe Joe big time for that. But why did he say girlfriend? Lilly isn't my girlfriend. Well not yet. I looked at her and she looked happy.

''Nick, let's get out. I can't breathe in here.''

We got out of her closet and out to her balcony. We climbed into Joe's and saw Joe on his bed writing lyrics down.

''What ya doing?'' Lilly asked

''Writing a song.'' Joe answered,''How does this sound?''

_she's got this journal filled  
with all her black ink guilt  
and love is the only thing keeping her alive  
she's got her mind made up  
that all she needs is love  
her heart is the only thing helping her decide  
to breathe again, to breathe again_

What Joe just wrote is really good.

''Does she really have a journal like that?'' Lilly asked

''Yup. I was reading about it when we were in there earlier.''

''Write something about her not eating. It's been a week since I seen her eat.'' I said

''Ok. Go get Kevin so he can help us out.''

I nodded

I ran to Kevin's room and got him. He grabbed his guitar and we were all in Joe's room writing this song.

--

**I added a lot of KT and Joe. Some Nick and Lilly. A little bit of Oliver and Miley. Some KT and Ryan. I'll try to make more Kevin and KC. I'm still thinking about Mandy. The quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	9. Presents and Truth

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 9**

**Presents and Truth**

_Lilly's Point of View_

I've never really been with the brothers when they we're writing a song. They seemed so focused. I look at how Nick was tuning his guitar and Joe biting his pencil. Kevin was there writing stuff down. Nick looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Three hours later they we're finally done. The boys worked we'll together. The song was really great. I was starting to think Joe was falling for KT, hard. Than I wondered what Mandy was doing.

''I think I'm gonna go hang with Mandy.'' I said

I waved at them and left.

I walked out of Joe's room and downstairs to the kitchen wehre Mrs.Jonas and Frankie was.

''Hey Mrs.Jonas. Hey Frankie.''

''Hello Lilly.''

''Hey Lils.''

''Do you guys know where Mandy is?'' I asked

Frankie shrugged his shoulders.

''I think she's with KC.''

''Thanks. Bye Mrs.Jonas, Bye Frankie.''

I left and walked next door. I rung the doorbell and moments later, Ryan opened the door.

He stood there looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I didn't really mind, he was cute.

''Uh hi, is Mandy here?''

''The blonde right?''

I nodded

''Yeah she's upstairs with KC.'' Ryan said, ''Come on in.''

I nodded and walked in. Than I saw KT coming down the stairs smiling as she saw me.

''Hey Lilly. I see that you met Ryan.''

''Nice meeting you Lilly. KT we have to go. We're going to be late.''

''Fine Ryan.''

''Where are you guys going?'' I asked curiously

''To my friend's party.''

''2 in the afternoon?''

''Yeah. The party doesn't stop until midnight today.''

I looked at KT and she just shrugged her shoulders.

''Bye Lilly.'' Kc said as she was leaving.

I ran upstairs to KC's room seeing Mandy on her bed looking through magazines and KC on the computer.

''Hey guys.''

''Hey.'' they said in unison

''What's up?''

''Nothing. Mandy and I have been trying to figure out what to get KT. I've been on the computer for hours and still nothing.''

''No luck here either.''

Than something popped up in my head.

''Why don't we get her a life-sized board of Joe? I'm sure she'll love it.''

''That's a great idea.'' KC said

''We might as well get Nick and Kevin too.'' Mandy said

''And Frankie.'' I added

They laughed

Moments later we had the pictures and we we're about to run to the store to get them made.

''We should call Oliver and Miley, to see what they we're getting KC.''

They nodded

I took out my phone and called Oliver.

Phone ringing

_hey lils sup_

_hey ollie. we was wondering, what did you and miley get kt?_

_miley left about an hour ago to buy her something. im here in my room with no idea_

_well why dont you come to kt's house, we already have an idea_

_ok be there in 5 minutes._

_ok_

''He'll be here in five minutes.''

they nodded

''Do you guys think Ryan really changed? I mean I know I just met him, but something seems a bit off about him.''

''What do you mean?'' KC asked

''We'll, when I rung the doorbell, he was staring at me weirdly. Like he wanted me or something.''

''Yeah, he did that to mee too.'' Mandy said

''I know what you mean. But KT loves him. She just needs time. Just ignore Ryan. He's just a weird kid.''

The doorbell rung.

''Speaking of weird kids, here's Oliver.'' I said going downstairs to open the door

''Hey Oliver.''

''Sup Lilly.''

He followed me to KC's room.

''Hey.'' he said

''Hey'' they replied

''So here's the plan,'' I started,''each of us will get a board of a brother. And that'll be our gift.''

''I choose Kevin.'' KC said quickly

''I choose Frankie.'' Mandy chose

''I choose Nick.'' Oliver stated

''I guess I'm stuck with Joe?'' I asked

''Since it's your plan.'' Oliver informed

I stuck out my tongue at him.

''We have to hurry if we want to get them and get to the part in time.'' Mandy said

We all left downstairs and into KC's car. Oliver sat in the passenger seat to show her where the place was. All I did was look out the window thinking about why I couldn't get Nick's board.

We arrived a couple of minutes later. KC handed the people the pictures and we were sitting around waiting for them to get done. I got bored and called Nick.

_hey lillay_

_hey nickay_

_what are you doing_

_were at the place getting kts gift done. how about you?_

_me and kevin are getting ready and joe left somewhere_

_oh thats cool_

_what did you get her?_

_its a surprise. you'll find out sooner or later_

_tell me. i promise i wont tell_

_fine. its a hu-_

''Lilly, it's finished.'' Mandy said

_sorry nick, gotta go. see ya soon_

_bye lilly_

I took my phone and placed it back into my pocket. I looked at the four boards. Boy did those websites get their heights perfectly. I walked up to Nick's and smiled.

All of a sudden Oliver grabbed it. Than everyone else grabbed a person. I had to be stuck with weird Joe.

_KC's Point of View_

We placed the boards in the back and got into the car. I was putting on my seatbelt when my phone started to ring.

_hello?_

_oh hey there kevin_

_hey kc. we just wanted yiu to know that you guys should probally come over to the restraunt._

_but its 3 hours away_

_i know but fans are already popping up and the meet thing is in 2 hours._

_oh alright were on our way_

_go the back way. that way you wont be mobbed_

_alright_

_and i dont think we can hang out today. how about tomorrow_

_thanks sounds good_

_remember to go to the back_

_okay kevin_

_bye_

''Change of plans. We have to be at the restraunt now.'' I informed

We drove silently the rest of the car ride. Ten minutes later we we're a the restraunt. I followed Kevin's advice and headed the back way. I can already see fans lining up.

I parked in the back and got Kevin's poster. Lilly, Mandy, and Oliver did the same. We opened the door and saw Big Rob standing there.

''Oh hey KC, it's you.'' he said

We walked past him and into the restraunt. There we we're greeted by Kevin, Nick, Mr.and Mrs.Jonas, Mr.Stewart, and my Aunt and Uncle.

_KT's Point of View_

This party was seriously out of control. Who would party three nights in a row? They we're drunks everywhere. How can someone party in the daylight? These people were insane.

I looked around and looked for Ryan. He was nowhere to be found. I walked to the bathroom, but it was occupied. I went upstairs to use the one up here when I heard Ryan's voice talking in bedroom. I pushed my ears against it and listened.

_Natalie, everything is going well. She actually believed me. I can't believe the things you told me to say actually worked._

_**I know Ryan. You chose a bright girl. How was Joe's face when he found out about you two?**_

_Disturbed. I think he really likes her. Knowing KT all my life, she seems to like him too._

_**From what I hear, she seems to like you more.**_

_I guess._

_**So, when are you planning on breaking her heart?**_

_Exactly 2 and a half hours from now._

_**Good. But promise me one thing.**_

_What?_

I couldn't listen to that anymore. Anything Ryan ever said the past days we're lies. How stupid can I be. I ran downstairs passed some drunkes and sat on the sidewalk. I decided to call Joe. He always knew how to make things better.

_hey kt. whats up. _

_nothing. im at a party on merton. could you please pick me up?_

_sure thing. whats the address_

_3851 merton st. its the house with the loud music_

_ok. be there in 10._

_bye joe_

_bye kt._

After we hung up I felt a little better. Iwalked back in and sat on the airmchair waiting for Joe.

_Ryan's Point of View_

I did feel kind of bad doing this to my friend, but it didn't really matter anymore. Natalie gave me what KT didn't. I stilled cared for KT though. That was no lie.

_**From what I hear, she seems to like you more.**_

_I guess._

_**So, when are you planning on breaking her heart?**_

_Exactly 2 and a half hours from now._

_**Good. But promise me one thing.**_

_What?_

_**That you'll come with me to this restraunt later on. I heard it was really nice. And a celebrity is going to be there.**_

_Ok? But I have to get rid of KT first._

_**Ok you go do that. I'll go get ready.**_

She kissed me and left into another room. I sighed as I walked down the stairs seeing KT, the birthday girl, having the worse day of her life.

''Hey babe. Tough day?''

''You have no idea.''

''I know this isn't what you planned, but I'll make it up to you later on tonight. But I have to go do this thing for my uncle. You can find a ride home right?''

''Yeah I guess.''

''Ok, I'll call you later on.''

I kissed her cheek and left back upstairs when she wasn't looking.

_Joe's Point of View_

_EARLIER_

We just finished the song and Lilly just left. This was the perfect time to go out and buy KT a gift from me only.

''You guys, I think I'll head out. I have to take care of something. I'll pick up KT and take her to the restraunt later on.''

I looked at my brothers and they nodded.

I grabbed my keys and wallet and left the house. I drove up into a Tiffany & Co. to get her something nice. As I walked in, I was greeted by smiling faces.

''Any thing I can help you with sir?'' the woman asked

''I'm looking. I'll get you when I need assistance.'' I said smiling

I looked all around until I found the perfect thing. It was a ring. A ring with diamonds around the band and a pink heart shaped diamond. That was for sure the one.

I looked up and saw the woman from earlier, looking at me and smiling. She must have seen me gazing at it.

''I'll take that.'' I said pointing to the beauty.

''Nice choice.'' she said handing it to me

I examined it. It was the one. I looked and smiled.

''What size?'' she asked

I pulled out a sheet of paper out of my pocket. It was facts about KT that people didn't know about her. I took it when I was in her room. The woman glanced at it and smiled.

''Could I get it engraved?'' I asked

''Sure, what would you like it to say?'' she asked

I thought about it. Should it say 'I love you?' Nah that sounds like I'm marrying her. 'I'll always be there?' Nope, sounds like I'm a stalker. Than it finally hit me.

I took a pen and wrote it down. The woman read it and smiled.

''It'll only take a couple of minutes.''

I nodded and smiled

_And hold on before it's too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

I smiled as my phone rung. It could be only one person.

_hey kt. whats up. _

_nothing. im at a party on merton. could you please pick me up?_

_sure thing. whats the address_

_3851 merton st. its the house with the loud music_

_ok. be there in 10._

_bye joe_

_bye kt._

KT sounded a little pissed. As I hung up with her the woman came back out smiling.

''Here you go Mr.Jonas.'' she said handing me a box

''Thanks.'' I said giving her my credit card

After the ring was purchased, I got into my car and drove to where KT was. I drove up to a house music blasting and a bunch of drunk teenagers around everywhere. There was a girl puking on someone's car.

I parked a block away and walked up to the house. I opened the door and I saw KT looking around like she was diguested. She looked beautiful. Her hair was a bounce of loose curls. She had on a tight pink dress white silver heels and jewelery. How did I know that she was going to match the ring?

''JOE!'' she said as she saw me standing at the door

She got up and ran to me and hugged me.

''I'm so glad to see you. I'm here alone with these creeps. Ryan had to go somewhere with his uncle. Who cares. I'm just glad you're here. Now please, let's leave.''

I smiled

We walked out to my car in silence. She looked as she had something on her mind. I decided to ask her once we were in the car.

We got in and put on our seatbelts. I started the car and she sat there.

''So, what happened back there?''

''Oh nothing.''

''Didn't seem like nothing.''

''Ryan just took me out to that party before he took me somewhere for my birthday. Something came up and he had to leave. And I was forced to call you.'' she said smiling weakly

''Cool.'' I said

We we're stopped at a read light. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked and it was a text from Kevin.

_dude where are you at? meet and greet starts in 30 mins. everyone is here._

_red light. had to pick kt from a party. almost there._

_ok. make sure you enter through the back though. crazy fans_

_gotcha bro_

_hurry!_

I closed my phone and noticed the green light. I started driving again. I was about 5 blocks away from the restraunt.

I turned on the radio. The quiet was disturbing me.

_The Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana and a special guest are appearing for a meet and greet today. Lucky people will get to spend some time with them. You better hurry. It's at the res-_

I turned that off. That almost ruined my cover. I turned to KT and she had a strange look in her face.

''Why are we entering through the back?''

''Because it's cooler that way.''

I parked. I took the blindfold out of my pocket and got out the car just as KT was. She was walking towards the door when I stopped her.

''Wait. You have to put this on first.'' I said showing her the blindfold

''Joseph, you are a strange boy.'' She said turning her back towards me

I quickly put the blindfold around her eyes and grabbed her hand.

''Just follow me.''

''I'm scared.''

''Why?''

''Because you're leading me.''

_KT's Point of View_

Everything was weird. Especially the blindfold part. I just took Joe's hand after I told him I was scared of him leading me.

I heard a knock on the door.

''Sup my man.'' Joe said to someone

I continued to grab Joe's hand and we walked down a hall. When he finally stopped, he told me stand there.

Moments later, I felt him take my blindfold off. I gasped at what I saw infront of me.

--

**You didn't think Ryan was a truely a good person did you? We'll sorry for not updating, I haven't been getting lots of reviews for this story. Quicker you review, quicker I update.**


	10. Birthday and Question

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 10**

**Birthday and Quesion**

_KT's Point of View_

There stood infront of me were my parents, KC, Kevin, Nick, Mandy, Lilly, Oliver, Frankie, Mr. and Mrs.Jonas, Mr.Stewart,Ms.Truscott,Mr.and Mrs.Oken, and Hannah Montana.

''SURPRISE!'' they screamed in unison

I turned to my left to see Joe smirking.

''Joe! Did you plan all this?'' I asked

He nodded

I gave him a huge hug.

''Sorry to interrupt this, but we have a meet and greet to do.'' Mr.Jonas informed

''What?'' I asked

''We'll after Joe uploaded the video of you singing to our youtube, the world fell in love with you. Our manager already planned a meet and greet for us, but he thought it would be cool if you were there too. And it would be even greater if Hannah Montana was there with us.'' Nick said

''Oh. Ok?''

''Don't worry sweetie. It's just a meet and greet. You can do that can't you?'' my dad asked

''Sure?''

''That's my girl.'' he said giving me a hug

''We need to get seated. Boys, take your seats. Girls, you do the same.'' Mrs.Jonas said

We quickly walked over to a long table full of markers, pens, and photos infront of the stage. I'm guessing we have to sign atuographs.

I looked at the seats with 'Hannah, Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Kaytee' marked on them.

I walked to wear my name was and looked down and saw a few pictures of me. Most of them we're from my Myspace when I was modeling. I glanced at Joe and he was smiling at me.

Few moments later, a bunch of people came in greeting us. They asked for autographs and for pictures.

I took millions of pictures and signed tons of things. My hands never been so tiring in my life. I sighed really loud as most of the people were leaving.

Nick leaned to my ear and whispered, ''Some are going to stay here with us for your birthday. I hope you don't mind.''

I leaned back,''Oh not at all. How many?''

''Ten.'' he whispered.

''Do we randomly pick them out?'' I asked

''Each of us picks two.''

I looked around and I didn't know who to pick. They we're so many to choose from. Then I noticed a girl around my age coming in smiling a big smile.

She looked so slutty. She was wearing a really low cut v neck top and a short denim skirt with what looked like hooker heels. She had pounds of make up on her. She wasn't ugly, she just looked trashy.

I looked over to Joe and he was staring at her. She was infront of Joe now, leaning in towards him and her boobs basically falling out. Joe felt uncomfortable. She came to Nick and she smiled. Than she came to me.

''Oh my gosh, I can't believe its you. You're so gorgeous. And you have talent.''

''Thanks alot. What can I do for you?''

''I was wondering if you can sign this,'' she said holding out a picture of me and a poster of Joe, ''and a picture together. Most people say we look a like.''

_Why would people say that? What are people smokin these days. We look nothing alike. I don't dress slutty and all whorish like, like her._

''That's great,' 'I said, ''what's the name?'' I asked

''Natalie, Natalie Holmes.'' she said

_Where have I heard that name before?_

I signed her pictures and smiled at her.

''And now for the picture. My boyfriend will love it. I wish he would come inside. Since I told him the celebs we're the Jonas Brothers, he stayed in the car.''

_Awkward. Why would he stay in the car? It's not like he knows them._

''So what's his name?'' I asked curiously

''Ryan. Ryan Mathews.'' she said smiling

''WHAT?!'' I yelled

I turned and looked at the others, they gave me a weird look. I had to play it cool. Obviously, she didn't know who I was.

''Is there a problem?'' she asked

_Yes bitch. Your boyfriend was my boyfriend. So your the whore that answered his phone. Your the slut that was trying to make me look bad._

''Nope, everything is just peachy.'' I said with my fake grin

I posed for the picture with her. Just as she was to walk away, I did something unexpected.

''Hey Natalie!'' I yelled across the room

She turned around looking surprised? I motioned her to come over to where I was. She smiled and walked back and stood in front of me. Boobs all out and everything.

''We we're having this things. You know when we each pick two fans to have dinner with us for my birthday, I was wondering if you and Ryan would like to be it.'' I asked

Her face was shocked and excited.

''Oh my gosh. We'd love to. I'll be back in about a minute.'' she said happily as she left

''Wait, Natalie!'' I said

''Yes?''

''Tell him that Hannah invited him. Don't mention me. It's a surprise.'' I said

She nodded and skipped off.

I turned to the others. They looked at me like I was a crazy maniac. Obviously, they didn't know what was going on.

''That's Natalie. The girl Ryan cheated on me with. Obviously he came here with her, but since she told him you guys were here, he stayed in the car. I just invtied them to join us later on.''

Joe's jaw dropped open.

Kevin looked like he seen a ghost.

Miley looked like she was about to puke.

Nick just looked normal.

''I knew there was a reason. I didn't think you'd actually invite a slut to dinner. But there's always a good reason right?'' he asked

I nodded

Natalie walked back in and right behind her, was my boyfriend. Make that, ex-boyfriend. He didn't seem like he noticed me. They we're in a corner talking about something.

We all signed some more stuff. The body guards we're telling he people that we'rent supposed to be here to leave. Once everyone left, we had to go behind the closed curtains of the stage.

I opened the curtain and I noticed they we're setting up two tables medium sized tables in the middle, one for the kids, and one for the adults. And 5 round tables spreaded across the room. I'm guessing its for the fans.

''This is going to be intresting.'' Lilly said to me as she approached.

''Oh yeah.'' I said

We all we're told to sit at our table. I guess Natalie hasn't told Ryan about me yet because he still looked happy.

We sat down at our table. One side was Kevin, KC, me, and Joe. The other side was Nick, Lilly, Hannah, and Oliver. The side by Kevin sat Frankie. And Mandy sat on the side of Joe.

We were all talking and I didn't notice Kevin ordering the food. Lilly was telling me something, but all I can pay attention to is how much food Kevin ordered. His mouth kept moving and moving.

I leaned towards Joe and asked, ''What are the fans gonna eat?''

''Who knows. Who cares.''

We we're laughing and telling jokes. Joe was acting like a little kid. I kept glancing at Ryan, but he had his back turned towards me. Does he not know I'm here and that I know about his scheme?

''Don't worry about it KT. It's your birthday, enjoy it and have fun.'' Joe said

''I guess you're right.''

As I said that, the food came out. I was right about Kevin. Tons of things came out. Plate after plater after plate. I was sure to be gaining weight. Even if I hadn't eaten properly for the past few days.

Joe was grabbing a piece of something off of everyone's plate. Kevin had ordered me Vitolo's special dish. I tried it. It was pretty good.

Ten minutes later, we we're all done eating. We we're laughing when Joey Vitolo came on the stage and announced something.

''How's everyone doing tonight? So Hannah Montana, Kevin, Joe, Nick Jonas, and Kaytee Thomas will be going around each of the round tables talking to the fans. Each table gets 5 minutes with a rockstar. Ready, set, go!''

I walked towards a table and above the table had ''Hannah's Choice'' on it. I sat on the seat and talked to them. Miley was sweet. She picked a little 7 year old girl and her mother.

Kevin's pick was next. He chose two girls who looked around 11 and 9. Nick was next. He chose a little boy and what seemed to be his big sister. Joe's pick was weird. He chose two elderly people. Next was my table.

I held my breath and took a seat between Ryan and Natalie. I looked around and I can see everyone looking at me closely. My dad's eyes we're on Ryan.

''So how was your dinner?'' I asked

''It was lovely. That's so much for choosing us KT.'' Natalie said

I looked up to see Ryan staring at me.

''Natalie, why isn't your 'boyfriend' talking?'' I asked

''I don't know,'' Natalie answered, ''Ryan, babe say something.''

''Fine, if he doesn't than I will.''

''What are you talking about KT?'' Natalie asked

''Do you remember a girl calling his phone. You had picked up. They said that they were dating this loser right here?'' I said pointing at Ryan,''We'll that was me. Ryan and I had been dating for quite sometime. Today, he brought me to a party and left me there saying he had to do something with his uncle. What was really going on Ryan?''

I looked at him. His face look angry and fustrated. I looked at Natalie and she looked surprise.

''Shutup KT, not now. I will deal with you later.''

''Why not now Ryan? Why not infront of your girlfriends?''

''Quit being a bitch and shut the fuck up KT. I am warning you. If you don't shut up I will serious-''

''Seriously what, Ryan?'' I looked up and saw Joe standing there.

''None of your business. Didn't I beat you up before. Do you want that to happen again? I'll be glad to.'' Ryan said

''Oh really? Let's see you try. C'mon big shot. Hit me.'' Joe said

Joe was crazy. Ryan stood there silently.

''That's what I thought. You're all talk. I don't see how either one of you can date his sorry ass.'' Joe said

''Joe, drop it.'' I said

''No, let him finish. I want him to. I want him to say his last words.''

''Or what will happen?'' Big Rob asked

I looked at Ryan. Ryan didn't look behind him. I didn't even think he knew who that voice belonged to.

''I'll kill him. Him and her.'' Ryan said pointing to me

That's when I saw Big Rob grab Ryan and dragged him out the door. He probally made a threat to Ryan. I turned to see a shocked Natalie.

''I think I should go with him. It was nice meeting you two. Thanks for everything.'' she said

_Fake. I knew she was fake. Underneath that fake tan, bottle blonde, fake boobs was an even more fake person._

''Your welcome.'' Joe said smirking

''Hey Natalie.''

''Yeah?''

''Tell Ryan, me and him are officially done.''

she nodded

I looked at Joe, ''For good.''

he smiled

''Ok. Bye you guys.'' she said running out the restraunt

About three minutes later, the fans were leaving and wishing me happy birthday. They we're still paparazzi out there though. When the fans left, I turned and saw Joe looking at me.

He leaned in foward, I did the same. Just as we were about to kiss we were interrupted.

''CAKE!'' Lilly and Oliver screamed.

I walked with Joe to a table where Kevin and KC brought out a huge three layered cake. My mom and Ms.Truscott placed a 18 candle on the top. Mr.Oken lit it up. The lights we're suddenly turned off. Than everyone started singing :

**Happy Birthday to you,**

**Happy Birthday to you,**

**Happy Birthday dear Kaytee**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

''Make a wish!'' I heard Mr.Stewart yell.

I closed my eyes and made a wish.

_I wish I can find a decent guy who loves me and actually cares for me._

I opened my eyes and blew the candles. Everyone started clapping and yelling. Mr.Vitolo came out with a knife and handed it to me.

''I wouldn't trust her with a knife if I we're you.'' Nick joked

''Be quiet Nick, she's cutting the cake.'' Mandy said smiling

I had cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. Oliver, Lilly, and Joe probally had about 3 slices each. I was sitting next to Joe and eating my cake. We stared at each other.

''Now for the presents!'' Frankie said from the stage.

Joe sighed and I dragged him to a table and sat down next to him. Everyone was gathered around me as I was opening presents from the adults. They always wanted to go first.

I put my presents from them aside and held on onto the keys of my new black on black Range Rover. I waited anxiously for the presents from everyone else.

''Thank you guys so much.'' I said hugging them

Than Frankie came to me holding a red box with a blue bow.

''I wonder what this is.'' I said untieing the bow.

Inside was not one, not two, but three webkinz.

''Thank you Frankster!'' I said hugging him

''Frankie! How come you never got me one? You gave her three? No fair.'' Joe whined

Frankie just laughed

Hannah came up to me with a purple and yellow box. Inside were a gorgeous pair of strappy heels. I dropped the box and gave Hannah a tight hug.

''Ahh KT, your killing me.''

''Sorry.'' I said blushing

Than KC, Lilly, Oliver, and Mandy we're standing infront of me with something. Each of the items were covered with a sheet over them.

''Count to three.'' KT said

''One, two, three!'' I screamed

They pulled out the sheets and there was life size boards of each of the Jonas's. I literally almost cried. I ran and gave each one of them a hug.

''Why didn't you tell me Lilly. I could have kept it a secret.'' I heard Nick say from somewhere.

I looked up on the stage and there was Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

And there back up band members were also there.

''KT, this one was written espeically for you.'' Kevin said

''We don't mean to upset you, we just care.'' Nick said

''Happy Birthday Johanna Kaytee Thomas. We love you.'' Joe said

Than Kevin started playing the guitar.

**She's got this journal filled  
With all her black ink guilt  
And love is the only thing keeping her alive  
She's got her mind made up  
That all she needs is love  
Her heart is the only thing helping her decide  
To breathe again, to breathe again**

Did Nick read my journal? He wasn't even in my room when I found Joe.

_And when she's tired she doesn't sleep  
A week since I've seen her eat  
She's skin and bones, she's beautiful  
No matter what  
I wish I could help her see  
She means the world to me  
But the world, it doesn't mean much to her_

Maybe Joe was noticing that I have been loosing weight. Wait, it's working?

**She's got this journal filled  
With all her black ink guilt  
And love is the only thing keeping her alive  
She's got her mind made up  
That all she needs is love  
Her heart is the only thing helping her decide  
To breathe again, to breathe again**

I think Joe read it and told Nick about it. It only makes sense.

_I'll be there to split your lips  
Like when the ice berg hits  
And the ship has to break apart  
Show its teeth and smile_

This was sweet but upsetting at the same time.

**She's got this journal filled  
With all her black ink guilt  
And love is the only thing keeping her alive  
She's got her mind made up  
That all she needs is love  
Her heart is the only thing helping her decide  
To breathe again, to breathe again**

I'm gonna kill Joe. Than Nick.

_**She's got this journal filled  
With all her black ink guilt  
And love is the only thing keeping her alive  
She's got her mind made up  
That all she needs is love  
And she'll breathe again  
And she'll breathe again  
And she'll breathe again  
She'll breathe again, again**_

No I won't. Maybe they actually do care about me. Isn't that the reason for the song? Before I knew it, I was crying.

Not a little tear. More like water works. It was between happiness and sadness. Why would I be so stupid. Starving myself for nothing.

''Are you okay?'' Oliver asked

I nodded

''Are you sure?'' Mandy asked

I nodded again wiping my tears

I looked up the stage. The boys were coming down towards me. I looked up and saw everyone smiling. Than Kevin and Nick running to me. Joe was walking slowly.

''Are you ok?'' Kevin asked

''I'm fine. Thank you guys so much.'' I said hugging him

''We didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just that Joe, I mean we care about you, a lot.'' Nick said

I hugged him

''It's ok Nick. I understand completely.''

Nick let go and Joe was standing infront of me. I just stared at him. He ran to me and gave me one of his famous bear hugs.

''You're not mad are you?'' he asked

''Nope. Upset, but happy.''

He looked at me and got down on one knee. He took a box out of his pocket. He looked at it than at me.

''Oh my Jonas.'' Mandy said

''Joseph, what are you doing?'' Mrs.Truscott asked

_Joe's Point of View_

I ignored their questions. I looked outside the door and saw camera flashes. There I knew, it was now or never.

I looked at everyone's faces still on one knee. Everyone had a confused look on them. Than I looked at KT. Her face was shocked.

He opened the box.

--

**You didn't think I would tell you did I? Nah, I'll tell you if you review. Oh and that song was called Breathe Again by Too Sorry for Apologies. It's a great song. Listen to it. Quicker you review, quicker I update.**


	11. Friend and Stranger

**Take A Risk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana __**nor **_it's _characters. _I don't own the _Jonas Brothers_ either. If I did, I wouldn't be here ;

**NOTE: **This is my first fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Miley and the Jonas Brothers get new neighbors. What happens when one the new neighbors causes trouble for everyone including herself. What happens when the Jonas's life is in danger. Will Joe begin to like a girl after he and Mandy broke up a year ago? But will liking her means risking himself for her? Read to find out!

**CHAPTER 11**

**Friend and Stranger**

_KT's Point of View_

Was Joe seriously asking me this? I thought he was joking. I watch Joe looks at everyone than out the window. Than he looked at me.

He opened the box. I looked at it and smiled. He had a smirk on his face. Than he grabbed my hand.

''Kaytee, will you be my friend?'' Joe asked

I looked around and I saw everyone smiling. Nick and Kevin were on the floor laughing. Oliver was looking like he wanted to take it and eat it.

His parents were shaking their heads. KT had a confused look on her face. Than I turned back to Joe.

''I already am, but sure.''

He put the candy ring on my ring finger. I looked at it and smiled. I turned and I saw everyone clapping and laughing.

_Kevin's Point of View_

Sometimes I wonder about Joe. He acts like he's going to propose to her, but asks her to be his friend instead. We're they already friends? I don't know what goes on in Joe's head.

I saw Nick laughing and Joe coming towards me and Nick.

''Smooth Joe. You could have asked her to be your girlfriend, but instead you go for friend?'' Nick said

''I have things planned. KC told me her favorite song is Please Be Mine. Could we play it for her?'' Joe asked

''Sure Joe. If you don't ask her soon, I'll ask her for you.'' I said

''I am Kevin, don't worry.'' he said

We headed up the stage again. I grabbed my acoustic guitar. Nick was fixing the microphone. Joe was bringing a chair up the stage.

''What are you doing now?'' I asked

''We're gonna sing to her. Than I'll ask her.''

I nodded

_Nick's Point of View_

Joe had serious issues. I hadn't talked to Lilly all day. I kind of regret that. Why was I telling Joe to ask KT out but I can't even do that to Lilly.

Joe had a plan and I didn't. I just wanted to talk to her. But I had to wait after we perform the song though.

I looked over at Kevin and nodded. I turned to Joe and he was pulling KT on the stage and onto the chair. I just shrugged my shoulders and took the microphone off the stand.

_KT's Point of View_

I was talking to Oliver's parents when Joe told me to come o nthe stage with him. He told me to sit on a chair already up there.

I did as I was told. I saw Kevin grinning and Nick looking like he had something on his mind. Joe looked at me than out to the crowd infront of us.

''Ladies, gentleman, boys and girls.'' he said looking at them

I turned and I saw everyone frown.

''Fine, friends and family. We'd like to play another song. It's the last one I promise.'' he said than turning to me.

''This one is for you.'' he said smiling

Nick and Joe approached me and started to sing.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

**But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine**

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

**But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine**

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_**But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine**_

_Kevin's Point of View_

After Joe and Nick we're done I looked at KT and she sat there speechless. I put my guitar down and stood at where she was sitting. She just stood there. No emotion what so ever.

''KT, will you be mine?'' Joe asked

I looked at KT.

_Joe's Point of View_

I was sure I had KT from after that. I needed to find out. Wanting to find out, I had to pop the question. No not that kind of question.

''KT, will you be mine?'' I asked

She just looked at me. I felt like all eyes we're on us.

''What?'' she asked

Maybe she was still caught up in the moment.

''Will you be my girlfriend?'' I repeated

There was a moment of silence.

''Sorry Joe, but no.'' she said

And she ran out the restraunt just after that.

_KT's Point of View_

I could feel everyone looking at me. I even saw Kevin coming towards me.

''KT, will you be mine?''

I looked at him. Did he really just ask me that?

''What?'' I asked, unsure about what I just heard.

''Will you be my girlfriend?''

I looked at him, than at everyone's face. They seemed eager and curious. I looked back at him. I should probally give this poor boy an answer.

''Sorry Joe, but no.''

I heard gasps. I looked at his eyes and he looked like he was stabbed in the heart. I quickly got up and ran out of that place. Outside where flashes everywhere. Questions after question after question.

''So KT, are you and Joe engaged?'' a woman asked holding a microphone.

_No we aren't engaged you dumbass._

''Are you two dating?'' asked a middle aged man

_What does it look like smart one?_

''Are you really pregnant with Kevin's kid?'' another woman asked

_Wtf? Me pregnant with Kevin's?_

''Are you cheating on Joe with Kevin? a man in his early 30's asked

_These people need to shutup._

''NO! I AM NOT ENGAGED. I'M NOT PREGNANT WITH KEVIN'S KID. ME AND JOE ARE NOT DATING. LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I screamed at them.

''Do you have a thing for Joe?'' asked a guy around Kevin's age.

That was the question that hit me. Did I have a thing for him? Do I? I mean sure we kissed and I felt sparks, but I didn't see him like that.

He was more of a friend to me than a boyfriend. Isn't that the reason I said no? Isn't that why I'm out here in a short dress and high heels running away and screaming?

I decided to run away far as I could. I didn't know where I was going. I ran into a neighborhood close by. I kept running and looking back into I bumped into a person.

I didn't get a good look at him since it was later and dark outside. Why did the streetlights have to be broken? I tried taking my heels off, but once was stuck on the crack of the sidewalk.

''Let me help you with that.'' the guy said

He bent down at my feet and nudged my heel. It finally came off. I took that shoe off and was bare foot holding a pair of expensive heels.

''Thanks'' I said

''Anytime. Not to be nosy or anything, but why were you in such a hurry? It's dark out and a gorgeous girl like you could get hurt.'' he asked

''I was running away from a problem. You see, Joe asked me out, but I said no. And I don't know what I feel for him because I just broke up with my boyfriend. And I do see Joe as more of a brother type. And him and his brothers played me my favorite song and it made things worse. I didn't know where I was going. My feet started to hurt so I tried taking them off. That's when I bumped into you. I know I seem careless, but I'm really not. It's my birthday and I feel horrible. Sorry by the way.'' I told the stranger.

I didn't know why I was telling him my E! True Hollywood Storry.

''Happy birthday. I don't mind that you bumped to me. Where are you heading for now?'' he asked

''Thanks. I don't know. Wherever this sidewalk takes me I guess.''

''That's not safe. It's getting pretty dark and late. As I said before, a gorgeous girl like you could get hurt.'' he said smiling

This guy was sweet. Even if I could barely see his face, I can tell he was cute.

''Thanks, I think I could have figured that out.''

I didn't mean to sound like a know it all and a jerk, but I was a little cold. And pratically lost. Like I don't have enough problems already.

''Let me take you home. I couldn't live with myself knowing you're out here alone.''

This guy was really caring and sweet.

''I don't quite actually know where I live. I moved here three days ago.''

''We'll let me take you to my place. You can use the phone from there. I would let you use my cell, but I don't have it. I was jogging and didn't think I would need it.''

''Thanks so much. I'm Kaytee by the way.'' I said introducing myself.

''I'm Jake.'' the guy said, ''We should get going. My house is around the corner.''

I wish I could just fly over there. My feet we're killing me.

I started to sigh really loud. Totally unaware that he could hear me.

''Is there a problem?'' Jake asked

''No, it's just that my feet are killing me. And on top of all that, I'm super cold.''

He smiled and took off his jacket he was wearing. He put that around my shoulders.

''I'll give you a piggy back ride.'' he offered

''Oh no. I'm really heavy. I don't want you to break your back.''

''I insist. I couldn't have the 'Birthday Girl' walk around when her feet was hurting.''

''Okay, I guess.''

''Hop on my back.'' he said bending down.

I held onto his jacket and held my heels tight. I hopped on his back and he held me.

''Please don't drop me.'' I said

''Don't worry, I won't.''

He started walking and that's when I noticed his blonde almost shaggy like hair. His hair smelled really good.

Before I knew it, we stopped infront of a house. It was big, about the size of my house, but a little bigger. He put me down. He took out keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

That's when he turned around and I saw his face. I dropped my stuff immediatly.

_Jake's Point of View_

This Kaytee girl was a girl like I hadn't meant. She talked to me as Jake and not a movie star. Somewhat like Miley did. But I got over Miley long ago. I opened the door and when I turned around, I saw her drop her stuff.

That's when I got a good look at her. She looked a bit older than me. She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She looked stunned when she saw me.

''You're Jake Ryan.'' she said pointing to me

''Yeah, and you're Kaytee.'' I said

''Sorry to freak out like this, I just didn't expect you to be the one making sure I was safe and stuff.'' he said

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked

''You know in magazines they say your a complete jerk.''

''We'll don't always believe what you read.''

''Alright.'' she said smiling at me.

''I'll take you up to my room so you can use it there. I don't want my parents home finding a stranger using their phone.'' I said

She laughed.

She had the cutest laugh I've ever heard.

''Follow me.'' I said

We walked up the flight of stairs and turned to a hallway and down the hall and into my room. I opened the door and looked back saw her looking around.

''Wow, your house is huge!''

''Yeah I guess.''

I walked over to my computer desk grabbed my phone and handed it to her. She took and and sat on my bed. Than she began to laugh again.

''What?'' I asked

''Nothing,'' she said holding back her laughs, ''it's just never in a million years I would have imagine being in your room, on your bed, using your phone.''

''Oh.'' I said laughing along.

_KC's Point of View_

We've been looking everywhere for KT. Since she left the restraunt we couldn't find her. She didn't take her phone, her keys, nothing.

My aunt and uncle left home to see if she was there. Ms.Truscott, Mr.Stewart, Mr. and Mrs.Oken, and Mr.Jonas,along with some body guards, spiltted up and went looking for her. Mrs.Jonas had took Frankie home because he had school tomorrow.

I was at the restraunt with Kevin, Joe, Nick, Mandy, Lilly, and Oliver. 'Hannah' had left a couple of minutes after KT left to get changed. And came back as Miley. We we're sitting around thinking of ideas.

''What do we do now?''I asked,''It's been 2 hours. What if she's hurt.''

''Don't worry KC, we'll find her.'' Kevin said sitting next to me comforting me.

''This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked her, she wouldn't have ran off. Why do I have to be so stupid?'' Joe said

''Joe, you are anything but stupid. Weird yes, stupid no. Don't say that it's your fault when it's not. It's mine.'' Nick said

''How is it your fault?'' Mandy asked

''If I hadn't pressure him to ask her out, this wouldn't have happened.''

''You guys just stop it. Being guilty isn't going to help us find her. Turn on all your phones and let's split up.'' Oliver said

Wow, Oliver actually made sense for once.

''Donught has a point there.'' Lilly said

''Who all has a car?'' Oliver asked

I raised my hand. Kevin and Joe did the same.

''Okay well, two of you take the car and look for her and someone stays here.'' Oliver said

''Wow Oliver, I didn't know you can be so smart.'' Miley said

_Joe's Point of View_

''Whose going with who?'' I asked

''I hadn't thought of that.'' Oliver said looking down.

''Kevin and I will go look for her around here and you guys go further.'' I said

I was actually proud of myself.

''KT's new car is still here too you know.'' KC said

''Good, cause your driving it.'' I said handing her the keys.

''What? Why me.''

''Because she's your cousin and she'll kill us if we did.'' Kevin said

''Whose going to drive KC's car?'' Nick asked

''I will.'' Mandy said, ''I do have my license you know.''

''Perfect. Now let's go.'' Lilly said

Everyone grabbed their stuff and we all headed out the back. One, the cars we're parked there. Two, no paparazzi.

''Whose going with who?'' Miley asked

''You come with me.'' Kacie said

Miley headed Kacie's direction.

''Lilly you come with me.'' Mandy said

Lilly walked with Mandy.

''Oliver, I could actually use your brain this time.'' Kevin said

Oliver turned to the direction Kevin was.

''I guess you're coming with me bro.'' I said talking to Nick.

We walked towards my car and got inside. We buckled up and I started driving all around the block.

''Slow down Joe, you're driving like a maniac!'' Nick said

I just ignored him. I didn't care about what he thought. I just wanted to find KT. I turned on the radio to help me get my thoughts cleared up.

_**The guy who murdered the family three years ago has been released. Rumors has it that he has been bailed out. This morning, we have footage of him leaving. I would be careful if I were you guys. He has been seen near the area wehre the famous restraunt Vitolos is.**_

Nick had shut it off.

_Nick's Point of View_

I had to turn that thing off. I couldn't listen to it anymore. Knowing KT is out there somewhere with a killer guy that had been released scared me. And I knew for a fact, Joe didn't want to heart it either.

I had grown to love KT. Not the way Joe does, but more of a sister. I could only imagine how Joe felt when she said no and ran off. Now I was even more afraid to ask Lilly.

''Joe, do you love her?'' I asked

''Yes Nick I do. Very much. More than she'll ever know.''

''Isn't that a little fast? I mean you just met her.''

''It was love at first sight.''

I nodded and called Lilly.

_lilly, did you hear about the killer guy who been released?_

_no. are you serious?_

_yes i am. did u find her_

_no did u_

_nope. i have to go. be careful._

_i know we will. _

_ok_

I had to call Oliver, maybe he had better luck.

_oliver, any sign of her?_

_no. u_

_nope_

_becareful theres a killer guy thats been bailed out. hes around here somewhere_

_ok we will_

Miley was the last hope for Joe. I was doing Joe a favor. He couldn't call because he was driving. But I knew he wanted to.

_nick! where are u_

_looking for kt. how about u_

_same. we couldnt find her so were headed towards the restraunt_

_noo dont go back there_

_why?_

_theres a murderer dude around there_

_omg_

_be safe. gotta go_

_ok_

I hung up and looked at Joe.

''Any luck?'' he asked

''Nope.''

_KT's Point of View_

I dialed KC's number but no one answered. I tried again and still no answer. Why isn't she answering?

''No answer?'' Jake asked

''Nope. I'm gonna try one more time.''

he nodded

I tried calling again and still no answer. What is wrong with her phone?

_KC's Point of View_

We've been searching for her and still couldn't find her. I needed gas so I drove into a gas station. I went inside and payed and got outisde and pumped the car. When I got done, I called Kevin.

_hey kevin did you find her?_

_nope did you_

_nope not at all_

_maybe we should head back. its getting late._

_ok wait im getting a call._

''BOO!'' I heard someone say

I turned around and saw Frankie standing behind me. Before I can say anything, I heard my phone drop. I looked down and it was smashed into pieces.

''Sorry.'' Frankie said

I looked into the car and saw Miley frowning.

''It's ok. Where's your mom?'' I asked

''Right there.'' he said pointing to the car behind mine.

I walked over to her with Frankie holding my hand.

''Hey Mrs.Jonas. Any luck?'' I asked

''No sweetheart. My husband had called the others to tell them to come back to your place. We've searched long enough.''

''Your right.''

''I'll see you there.'' she said

I smiled and walked back to the car. Than I explained everything to Miley. Minutes later there were bunch of cars parked at my house.

I went inside and saw everyone in the living room. My Uncle was talking to a policeman. Veryone had worried looks on their faces.

I sighed and sat next to Kevin who was rubbing my knee.

''I hope she's safe.'' I said

''Me too.''

_Jake's Point of View_

I was curious why no one was picking up. She has been with me for a long time now. I bet everyone is worried.

''No answer?'' I asked

''Nope. I'm gonna try one more time.'' she replied

I nodded

''Why aren't they picking up?'' she asked handing me my phone back.

''I don't know. I can take you home if you want.''

''That would be great!'' she said

''Where do you live?'' I asked

''This may be weird, but I live by your ex, Miley.''

Miley? By Joe, does she mean as in Joe Jonas? That makes sense. 'Him and his brothers played me my favorite song.' So Joe likes her? Wait, is this the KT that was supposed to be dating Joe?

''Miley Stewart? The one who lives by the Jonas's?'' I asked

''Yeah. You know where that is don't you?''

''Yeah. Let me grab my keys and wallet.''

I walked to the table and grabbed my stuff. I put my phone and wallet into my pocket. Do I got a chance with her? I mean, she did say she liked Joe as in a brother type.

We walked to my garage and got into my car. I started driving and it was quiet. She still had her heels off and my jacket. I didn't mind though.

''So, you're the famous Kaytee Thomas. Am I correct?'' I asked

''I guess. But I'm not famous though. Nothing compared to you, the Jonas's or Miley. Oops.''

''It's ok. I know about her and Hannah Montana.''

''Good.'' she said smiling and looking at me.

I couldn't help it but to smile back.

''Nice ring you got there.'' I said looking at her ring.

''Thanks. Joe gave it to me.'' she said blushing

''Can I have it?''

I didn't know why I asked, but I did.

''Sure.'' she said handing me the ring.

We both laughed as I ate it.

_Joe's Point of View_

She's been gone for 5 hours now. Still no trace of her. I have a bad feeling about this. I touched my pocket, seeing if her ring was still there. It was.

''Did anyone of you got a phone call?'' the policeman said

''I did. I was on the phone with Kevin. I tried to push answer, but Frankie scared me and I dropped my phone and it broke.'' KC said

I turned and looked at Frankie. I gave him one of those death glares. He knew I was mad because he started to cry. I felt bad.

I walked over to him and knelt down and gave him a hug.

''I'm sorry Joe. I didn't mean to.''

''It's ok. I forgive you. It was a mistake.''

''I know how much she means to you and I hope we find her.''

''I know Frankie, me too.''

Just than the doorbell rang.

_KT's Point of View_

We arrived at my house. Tons of cars were parked infront. Police cars too. Jake opened the door for me, but I didn't get out.

''This is the house right?'' he asked

''Yeah. It's just, my ankle hurts.''

''Climb on my back.''

''You sure?''

''Positive.''

He bent down for the second time and I got on his back. I still had his jacket around me and my heels in my hands.

We got onto the porch and Jake rung the doorbell. There, we were faced to face with none other than, Joe Jonas.

--

**OOh. What happens next? KT saying no to Joe. Jake Ryan is in the picture? And what about the guy that been released? Review to find out. Quicker you review, quicker I update.**


End file.
